Une vie universitaire pas comme les autres
by StapsOuat
Summary: Bonjour à tous, Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur les deux personnages qu'on aime tant Emma et Régina. Cette fois-ci, nous changeons radicalement le milieu où elles évoluent habituellement; à vous de le découvrir! Bonne lecture à tous :)
1. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année

C'était la rentrée, les étudiants avaient maintenant l'habitude de commencer leur nouvelle année, depuis le temps qu'ils allaient en cours. Il s'agissait d'un campus universitaire, il y avait donc des étudiants de tout genre ceux de médecine, de psychologie, de commerce, de sport… En master, les étudiants étaient quasiment au même âge que les professeurs ce qui déstabilisait souvent les deux milieux confondus. Cette année en master 1 de sport, parmi les étudiants de la promo, une jolie blonde se démarquait d'avantage même si elle semblait froide à la base. Elle était tout aussi charismatique, élancée, avec de certains traits masculins. Répartis en groupe d'une quarantaine d'élèves, leur professeur de physiologie et biomécanique fit entrer le premier groupe. Une fois assis, le professeur se présenta :

 _« Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Régina Mills, je serais votre professeur de physiologie et biomécanique pour l'année. Je vais donc commencer par faire l'appel car vous savez que votre assiduité est prise en compte lors du verdict du jury. Alors, dit-elle avec une pointe de lassitude, Killian ? – Oui ! Elsa ? – Oui ! August ? Yep ! Emma ?… Mademoiselle Swan est là ? – Oh eu oui oui, je suis là ! dit –elle sortie de ses pensées. »_

Une fois la liste finie, Madame Mills commença son cours directement. Régina Mills était une femme respectée ayant un enfant à sa charge, un très bon professeur qui faisait fantasmer un bon nombre d'étudiant et ainsi que quelques professeurs. Physiquement elle paraissait très autoritaire mais c'était une femme élancé, magnifique, séduisante avec son tailleur cintré et ses chemises moulantes qui mettaient sa poitrine en valeur.

A la fin du cours, les étudiants quittèrent la salle, Emma prenait son temps, elle n'était pas pressée son cours suivant commençait dans une trentaine de minute. Un petit bonhomme fit alors son apparition

\- _Salut maman !_ dit-il d'une voix enjouée

\- _Bonjour Henry,_ dit alors Regina regardant son fils avec une certaine douceur bien à elle. _Que fais-tu ici ?_

\- _Oh tu sais le premier jour se fini toujours tôt je n'ai donc pas cours cet après-midi_ ! rétorqua alors le jeune homme avec malice.

 _\- Très bien, tu peux alors rentrer à la maison, commencer à faire tes devoirs !_

Cet alors qu'Emma passa devant le bureau de Régina pour quitter la pièce, Elsa, qui était sa meilleure amie depuis le début de la fac, l'attendait tranquillement au pas de la porte

« _Au revoir Madame, à demain_ ! dit – elle doucement afin de passer inaperçue mais sans être impolie.

 _Mademoiselle Swan attendez_ ! fit Mills, _j'ai regardé votre dossier hier soir, et j'ai pu comprendre que vous étiez une élève très perfectionniste dans vos travaux personnels, ainsi les remarques disent de vous que vous êtes plus mature que la normale. J'ai besoin de ce « type » de personne pour encadrer Henry lors de ces années collège. Seriez-vous disponible pour vous occuper de lui pendant cette année ? bien sûre vous serez payé à bon prix si le travail est impeccable._

 _Eh bien, je devrais y réfléchir_ , répondit Emma.

 _Prenez ma carte et réfléchissais y, j'ai besoin d'une réponse avant minuit ce soir, ses cours commencent demain !_ »

Le ton sec et autoritaire impressionna la belle blonde qui remis ses lunettes correctement, regarda Henry et pris la carte tendue par Régina. Elle sortit les joues rouges tellement la requête de son professeur l'intimida.

« - _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé_ ? demanda Elsa

 _La prof veut que je sois la baby sister de son fils, car d'après mon dossier « exemplaire » je suis digne de l'encadrer,_ dit Emma en parodiant la façon de dire de Madame Mills. _Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'un gamin ? j'ai l'air d'avoir fait du baby sitting quand j'étais jeune ?_ dit-elle à son amie en pouffant.

 _Ah non certainement pas ! tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de ton poisson rouge, qui d'ailleurs me semble mort depuis deux semaines, mais après c'est toi qui voit_ , dit Elsa en se moquant de son amie. »

Elles partirent au prochain cours qui était sur le point de commencer, c'était le préféré d'Emma et le détesté d'Elsa.


	2. Chapter 2: Rencontre et decision

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que d'habitude car il me sert à planter le contexte et le début de l'histoire.**

 **Si vous avez des critiques constructives, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je me ferais de les étudier.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

 **Here we go !**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et décision

Madame Ruby Lucas était leur professeur de sport, elle était fine mais cela se voyait qu'elle était musclée car quasi tous ses muscles étaient plus ou moins dessinés. Elle était réputée pour son endurance et sa force ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs prix étant donné qu'elle était une ancienne athlète de fond de haut niveau. Elle avait un regard envoutant ce qui lui permettait de conquérir plusieurs jeunes hommes de l'université qu'elle ajoutait chaque année à son tableau de chasse.

« Bonjour à tous, vous êtes dans ma salle de musculation, vous savez donc qui je suis, ce qui m'évite de me présenter, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous allez donc pouvoir vous changer et vous mettre en condition pour travailler pendant cette séance, vous avez l'habitude vous n'êtes plus des L1 ! Aller au boulot ! »

Les étudiants se regardèrent et partirent se changer. Lors de leur séance, Elsa et Emma discutèrent ensemble en faisant du vélo élliptique.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? demanda Elsa

Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis, en réalité j'hésite, elle est impressionnante cette Mills !

Dis-moi Emma, fit – elle avec un sourire en coin, à chaque fois que tu es impressionnée dès le début par une personne, il n'y aurait pas une certaine attirance que tu perçois pour cette personne ?

Quoi ? Mais.. Pas du tout ! arrête de dire des bêtises ! rétorqua immédiatement Emma avec les joues qui devenir vite rouge.

Alors les filles, ça roule, pas trop fatiguant le vélo ? Cette question les interrompit et leur fit tourner la tête afin de savoir qui avait bien pu dire cela. Hé ho ici ! fit –il «

Emma et Elsa regardèrent alors un jeune homme plutôt mignon avec son sourire à faire tomber les filles.

Et toi pas trop fatigué de bomber ton torse alors que personne ne te regarde ? dit Emma avec un air moqueur, Elsa commença a se tordre de rire, la réplique d'Emma lui parut alors mythique.

Euh.. ben non, ce n'est pas vrai mademoiselle Swan c'est ça ?

C'est ça, dit-elle afin de clôturer la conversation avec l'étudiant. C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

C'est Killian Jones, je crois, dit Elsa se remettant de son fou rire. »

Une fois la séance terminée, leur journée était finie, elles pouvaient donc rentrer à leur appartement.

« - Bon je l'appelle et j'accepte ça me fera de la tune pour arrondir les fins de mois, lança-t-elle, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle j'achète des produits de beauté plus que de la bouf !

Hé mais ce n'est pas vrai, et puis il sentait bon ce shampoing ! d'ailleurs si tu deviens la baby sitter de son fils, tu pourras te rapprocher d'elle ! Elsa était fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire et avec un grand sourire, elle se retourna vers son amie qui la fusilla du regard.

Arrête de dire des bêtises, en plus tu sais qu'avec Neal, j'ai encore quelque souci.

Ah mais tu n'avais pas été impressionné quand tu l'avais rencontré, c'est pour ça !

Toi je vais te tuer ! dit Emma se lançant sur elle avec un coussin pour la taper gentiment.

Je déclare la guerre alors ! rétorqua Elsa.

Leur soirée se passa bien, Elsa tendit par la suite le portable à Emma qui appela alors Régina

« - Oui Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez réfléchit à ma proposition ?

La voix au téléphone était chaleureuse et douce, ce qui fait rougir la belle blonde.

Comment savez-vous que c'est moi qui vous appelle ?

Vous êtes la seule à qui j'ai donné mon numéro, et ce dernier c'est affiché en chiffre cela me semblait logique, répondit d'une voix douce Régina.

D'accord, eh bien, j'ai fait le pour et le contre et..

Et .. allez à l'essentiel Mademoiselle !

Cette coupure mis Emma dans l'embarras, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait appelé finalement.

Je veux bien être la baby sister de votre fils, dit-elle incertaine

Parfait, je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de censé Mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous attends alors demain en classe pour vous donner les clés et vous dire dans quel établissement se trouve mon fils. Reposez-vous bien cela est important Mademoiselle Swan ! dit alors la brune à l'autre bout du fil.

Oui oui et vous aussi ! Emma raccrocha alors ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait répondu cela. De l'autre côté Régina eu une bouffer de chaleur dans les joues lorsqu'elle entendit cette réponse à laquelle elle ne s'y attendait pas. «


	3. Chapter 3: ascenseur émotionnel

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, je vois que certains aime le côté fac et d'autre encore plus le côté Staps; j'y suis d'un côté c'est plus inspirant !**

 **On va commencer enfin l'histoire, il y aura surement des rebondissements, j'ai quelques idées farfelues**

 **N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Here we go !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ascenseur émotionnel

16 :00, Emma était à l'heure devant la grille du collège d'Henry. Elle avait les clés de la maison que lui avait donnée son professeur quelques heures plus tôt.

 _« -Salut gamin, c'est bon tu as toutes tes affaires, on peut aller chez toi ?_ dit Emma avec un léger sourire masquant une certaine nonchalance.

 _Oui Emma, on peut y aller ! Tu sais je ne suis pas un gamin !_

Arrivés à la maison, Emma resta bouche bée devant la splendeur de la maison. C'était une maison très épurée comme ce que l'on peut voir sur les magazines de maison design.

 _D'accord, donc tu vis dans une maison huit fois plus grande que mon appart' et vous n'êtes que deux ?_

 _Oui, maman à acheter ce manoir et la remis à son goût en très peu de temps, c'est sans doute la plus belle maison du quartier,_ dit henry assez gêné.

 _Tu veux gouter ou tu veux te mettre directement sur tes devoirs ?_ Emma changea alors de sujet car elle sentait le collégien mal à l'aise

 _Je goute si tu goutes !_

 _Eh bien on goute alors, j'ai eu sport cet après-midi, j'ai super faim !_

 _Moi aussi j'ai eu sport cet après-midi ! Chouette maman a fait une tarte aux pommes ce matin, tu en veux ? Ce sont les pommes du pommier du jardin, maman l'adore !_

 _Mills.. je veux dire ta mère aime un pommier ?_ Emma ne pouvait se retenir de rire en pensant à son professeur faisant une tarte aux pommes

 _Oui et c'est son fruit préféré.. mais bon ce n'est pas très intéressant.._

Après avoir terminé les devoirs du jeune garçon, ils commencèrent à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en jouant tant bien que mal.

 _Tu as un copain ?_

 _Quoi ?_ dit Emma totalement surprise par la question

 _Tu as un copain ?_

 _je ne suis pas sûre que ça te regarde, gamin_

 _Aller, c'est bon je ne le dirais pas !_

La porte s'ouvrit et les talons aiguilles de Madame Mills, se faisaient entendre dans la maison

 _C'est moi, ou êtes-vous ?_

 _Dans le salon,_ répondit Emma en se relevant

 _Je ne vous paye pas pour jouer aux jeux vidéo avec mon fils ! Je suis extrêmement déçue par votre comportement Mademoiselle Swan !_ Régina prit son air habituel de femme autoritaire

 _Non maman c'est moi qui lui ai proposé ! On avait fini les devoirs du coup on devait se trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper en t'attendant._

 _Ce n'est pas une raison, mademoiselle Swan aurait dût te trouver une activité plus saine que les jeux vidéos_

 _Je m'excuse madame Mills, je n'ai pas voulu visiter ou m'introduire dans votre maison sans votre permission. J'ai trouvé cela plus juste de rester dans un endroit neutre._

 _Votre journée est finie Mademoiselle Swan à demain et tachez de bien travailler votre cours, au cas où une envie me viendrais de faire passer un examen. »_

Emma partie chambouler, les joues rouges de stupéfaction. Elle avait été très impressionné par la tournure qu'avait prise cette journée ce moment cool avec Henry et ces réflexions blessantes de son professeur.

Arrivée à sa coloc, Elsa surprit Emma le regard dans le vide affalé sur le canapé la télé éteinte.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? t'as vu un monstre ou quoi ?_

 _C'est presque ça !_

 _Je t'écoute,_ Elsa se mit en alors en tailleur par terre face à Emma

 _J'ai joué à la ps4 avec Henry après avoir tout fait comme il le faut, tu vois, et la –_ Emma mit alors un ton digne d'une pièce de théâtre- _Mills est rentrée et m'a démontée car je jouais avec son fils._

 _Quelle garce !_

 _Mais oui et après elle m'a dit de travailler la physio car elle va peut-être mettre un exam' demain suivant son humeur, je te jure j'ai cru que j'allais lui foutre ma main dans la figure_

 _Attend quoi ? un exam ? purée mais il faut que je taf' alors ! »_

Emma parti alors faire à manger lorsque prise de panique Elsa fouilla, tant bien que mal, dans son sac afin de trouver ses cours de la veille.


	4. Chapter 4: Une inititation

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir (DorDov..), je vois que certains aime le côté fac et d'autre encore plus le côté Staps; j'y suis d'un côté c'est plus inspirant !**

 **On va commencer enfin l'histoire, il y aura surement des rebondissements, j'ai quelques idées farfelue..**

 **Je vais poster un chapitre par jour car j'ai des chapitres d'avance mais je pense que ça va ralentir lorsque j'aurais publier tous mes chapitres d'avances ;)**

 **N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Et c'est parti!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une initiation

Le lendemain comme promis, l'examen tomba sous le regard dégouté de la belle blonde et de ses camarades.

« - _Rha la garce !_ Cette expression dit d'une voix grave, pourtant chuchotée fît rire, la plus part de la classe

 _\- Un problème peut-être Monsieur Jones ?!_

 _\- Ah.. euh.. non non du tout.._ surpris d'avoir été entendu, Killian fit un clin d'œil à Emma qui s'était retournée.

A la fin de l'examen, Emma se fit une nouvelle fois interpelée par Régina.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là,_ pensa-t-elle

 _\- Je souhaitais vous dire, qu'Henry vous apprécie beaucoup et à plaider votre cause hier lors de notre dîner. Etes-vous toujours disponible ?_

 _\- Ce sont des excuses,_ dit Emma d'une voix tout de même hésitante

 _\- Non c'est un constat mademoiselle Swan_

 _\- Très bien, alors à ce soir Madame Mills_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'Emma s'occupait du fils de son professeur. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, ils avaient même mis en place une certaine complicité quasi fraternelle. Lorsque Régina entra chez elle, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Emma qui sortait de la salle de bain. Une étrange sensation s'introduisait alors chez les deux jeunes femmes, leurs joues devenaient rouges, leurs cœurs respectifs se déchainaient, leur regard se croisèrent brièvement ainsi qu'un sourire en coin.

 _\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer_

 _\- Ce.. ce n'est rien Em.. Mademoiselle Swan,_ Régina priait pour que la belle blonde n'ai pas fit attention à son lapsus. Au grand regret, cette erreur avait doublé la rougeur des joues d'Emma.

 _\- Maman ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Oui, je dîne en ville ce soir, je passais demander à Emma si elle pouvait te garder jusqu'à ce que je rentre_

 _\- Oh bien sûre aucun soucis, j'ai une revanche à prendre de toute manière !_ Emma tenta alors de reprendre son sérieux

 _\- Tu dînes avec qui ?_

 _\- Robin.. je veux dire Monsieur Des bois, c'est pour l'université.. enfin.. il m'a nvité.. bref Mademoiselle Swan, ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ?_

 _\- Ah non non,_ dit-elle l'air déçue, une sensation qui lui était d'ailleurs étonnante.

Henry était un garçon très curieux et connaissant par cœur sa mère. Ses réactions, faits et gestes, il faisait mine de rien mais il était bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 _\- Tu sais ma mère t'aime bien !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça? tu vois bien que c'est le contraire, elle me parle sèchement, me fiat des remarque constamment sur ma façon de parler, de faire les choses._

 _\- C'est parce qu'elle t'apprécie !_

 _\- Aller joue au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Mais.._

 _\- Joue sinon tu montes te coucher !_

Henry était totalement endormi contre Emma, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Emma déplaça le jeune homme et prépara ses affaires afin de rentrer enfin chez elle, il était bien 2 :00 du matin. Elle vit alors Régina avec des marques de mascara sous les yeux, celle qui restent une fois qu'on a pleuré et qu'on a tenté d'enlever les traces.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, juste une déception supplémentaire._

 _\- Euh.. Henry dort, vous souhaitez vous confier cinq minutes ?_

 _\- Je veux bien, mais sachez que j'ai légèrement bu_

Légèrement était un peu abusé, Emma surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion, emmena Régina dans la cuisine, là où elles ne risquèrent pas de réveiller son nouveau complice.

 _\- Vous êtes si adorable, si gentille, ça en était limite agaçant au début de l'année,_ avoua Régina, malgré elle.

 _\- Euh.. oui.. d'accord.. c'est le prof de Science Nat' qui vous a fait du mal ?_ Emma compris alors que derrière cette image de femme autoritaire se cachait une femme sensible.

 _\- Oui, il préfère choisir son ex Marianne, cette institutrice ! Je suis si insupportable que ça ? je n'ai donc pas le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur ?_

 _\- Mais si Mills.. Madame Mills, vous_

 _\- Régina, ici appelez-moi Régina_

 _\- Régina vous êtes une femme forte, vous ne devez pas vous laisser faire par un abruti qui choisit son ex et qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très.._

 _\- Pas très ?_

Emma doutait, hésitait du terme qu'elle allait employer.

 _\- Séduisant ?_

 _\- Vous êtes vraiment une femme bien Emma,_ Régina était sur le point de s'endormir dans sa tête placée dans ses mains."

Le lendemain, Régina se réveilla dans son lit, déshabillée, avec une barre sur le front signe d'un mal de crâne intense pour la journée. Elle se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle aperçue l'heure du réveil 9 :30 du matin. Elle était terriblement en retard et avait raté son cours magistrale de 8 :00. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle aperçut un mot dont elle reconnue l'écriture.

 _-"Bonjour_ _Régina,_ _Madame Mills,_

 _Je me suis permise de vous monter dans votre chambre tant bien que mal hier soir car je n'avais pas envie qu'Henry se réveille avec sa mère dormant sur le canapé. Je vous ai aussi déshabillé s'il s'agit d'une question que vous vous posez._

 _J'emmène Henry à son collège ce matin et j'ai appelé la scolarité pour dire que vous seriez absente de la matinée._

 _J'espère que vous allez vous remettre de votre soirée, si besoin vous avez mon numéro._

 _A bientôt,_ _j'espère_

 _Emma "_

Régina senti une violente panique montée en elle, mais il était trop tard.

 _« - Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, pas maintenant ! »_ Elle rougit en disant cela, mais il était vrai qu'Emma la tourmentait surtout depuis, le passage dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle avait aussi remarqué les rayures qu'avait faites Emma sur la lettre. Elle trouvait ça mignon même si elle se résonna rapidement _« C'est une étudiante, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! »_

OOooOOooOOooOO

De son côté Emma arrivé vers Elsa sa meilleure amie, avec un air gaie.

« - _Ou tu étais Emma, je t'ai attendu toute la nuit ?!_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais chez Régi.. Mills !_

 _\- Régi quoi ?_

 _\- Bon, hier elle est rentrée de bonheur pour nous avertir, Henry et moi, qu'elle sortait dîner du coup je devais rester pour m'occuper du gamin. Une fois rentrée, je l'ai retrouvée en pleure, elle a dîné avec Des bois, mais il préfère retourner avec son ex_

 _\- Attend ! Quoi ? elle voit Des bois ? Mais il est affreux avec sa mâchoire qui part en avant !_ dit Elsa ne pouvait retenir un fou rire

 _\- Oui je sais c'est spécial mais ça m'a fait bizarre de la voir aussi.. sensible !_

 _\- C'est claire, c'est pourtant un cœur de glace et je sais de quoi je parle !_

 _\- Oui c'est vrai mais ça m'a touché et puis au début de la soirée, on s'est entrevue quelques secondes dans le couloir que toutes les deux, j'ai une bouffer de chaleur_

 _\- Mais attend ! Quoi ? Mais Emma qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _\- Mais j'en sais rien justement, j'ai aimé la sensation mais c'est compliqué entre la rupture avec Neal et là ce qu'il se passe avec Régina.. Je ne contrôle plus rien !_

 _\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Neal, il est passé hier soir, il voulait te parler !_

 _\- Eh merde !_

Les deux blondes allèrent à leur cours suivant, sans y reparler. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Emma d'y penser agréablement. En allant à leur cours, elles furent surprises de voir qui était leur professeur de psychologie.

 _«- Aller rentré, je suis Belle Lacey, votre prof de psycho. Donc c'est parti pour la prise de note, la liste de présence ne m'importe peu ! »_

Belle était une amie d'enfance des deux blondes, elle avait sauté quelques classes et ne s'étaient jamais revu jusqu'à ce jour.

A la fin du cours où Emma n'avait pas trop suivi contrairement à Elsa, elles partirent voir leur ancienne amie.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?_ dit Emma en écarquillant les yeux

 _\- Eh bien j'ai passé mon diplôme l'année dernière de prof de psycho et maintenant je suis prof ici pour vous les Stapsiens !_

 _\- Non mais c'est juste super que tu sois la et notre prof ! Comme ça Emma pourra t'ajouter à son panel de prof-ami !_

 _\- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça !_

 _\- Attendez qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_

 _\- Eh bien viens à notre appart' ce soir je te raconterai,_ s'exclama Elsa avec un clin d'œil pas très discret

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas là ce soir, je m'occupe d'Henry !_

 _\- Justement c'est là, l'astuce ma belle"_

Les trois jeunes femmes se quittèrent avec deux sourires radieux pour Belle et Elsa et une moue boudeuse habituelle pour Emma.

La soirée se passe bien, Elsa raconta tout à Belle tandis qu'Emma s'occupait tant bien que mal d'Henry.


	5. Chapter 5 : trop c'est trop

**Bonjour à tous, encore merci pour vos reviews, je vois que vous avez hâtes de savoir la suite, si ça peut vous rassurez, même moi je ne sais pas comment agencer toutes les idées.. c'est là qu'on va pouvoir bien s'amuser!**

 **Passez une bonne journée, et une bonne lecture**

 **Here we go !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Trop c'est trop

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma, Elsa et Belle était tranquillement dans le salon des deux amies et discutèrent de chose et d'autre.

« - _Alors Emma avec Henry ça se passe bien ? demanda Belle_

 _Oui niquel on s'éclate bien, bizarrement on est très complice ce qui perturbe un peu Régina mais bon._ C'était Henry qui l'avait dit à Emma lors de leur dernière entrevue.

 _Et avec Régina ? Ou est-ce que ça en est ?_ fit alors Elsa communiquant un clin d'œil à Belle

 _Mais nul part et je ne cherche rien !_

 _Oh Emma pas à nous, tu as de drôle impression quand tu l'as voit, tu ressens des choses quand tu es seule avec elle et tu l'appelles Régina !_

 _Mais non, mais je sais c'est spéciale avec elle d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien.._

Le son de l'interphone se fit entendre ce qui surprit les trois jeunes femmes.

« - _Qui attend qui ?_ demanda Belle était donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son appartement, aucune personne ne pouvait venir la chercher.

 _Bah pas nous non plus ! Emma ?_ Elsa lui fit alors un sourire en coin insinuant beaucoup de chose

 _Mais non ! Et puis Régina ne sait pas où est notre appartement de toute manière donc arrête tes regards sous entendant. »_

Neal, l'ex petit ami d'Emma fit alors son apparition au seuil de la porte.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Neal ?_ demanda Elsa d'un ton autoritaire

 _Emma, il faut qu'on parle ! Viens s'il te plait, on va juste boire un verre afin de discuter_

 _De quoi veux-tu que l'on discute ? Tu m'as faite aller en taule, t'es un menteur et un manipulateur ! J'étais amoureuse de toi et tu as bafoué ma confiance maintenant fais toi une raison et va-t'en !_ Emma ne pleurait pas, elle avait dans son regard de la haine envers son ex copain.

 _Emma, je ne t'ai pas manipuler, je t'aime, s'il te plait viens.._ Neal fit alors son regard de chien battu auquel Emma craquait à chaque reprise lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

 _Non !_ Emma claqua la porte d'un coup sec.

 _Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Emma ! Crois-moi ! »_

Emma laissa couler quelques larmes mais les sécha vite, elle n'aimait pas montrer sa fragilité devant ses amies.

« - _Les filles, je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air.. Vous me connaissez j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !_

 _Emma, tu peux attendre cinq minutes avec nous avant s'il te plait ?_

 _Pourquoi faire ?_ Emma avait les larmes aux yeux, elle demanda alors à Elsa pourquoi ce compromis.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu croises Neal en bas de chez toi !_

 _Moi non plus,_ avoua Belle

 _Mais non je vais faire un tour avec ma voiture, l'air marin me fera du bien !_

 _D'accord,_ les deux amies d'Emma acquiescèrent alors avec une légère appréhension.

Emma mit alors sa veste en cuir rouge ce qui l'a rendait plutôt sexy avec son débardeur blanc et son jean moulant. Sa voiture était une vieille coccinelle jaune, son côté vintage plaisait à Emma et puis entant qu'étudiante même en étant en Master une voiture c'était cher à payer et cher à entretenir.

Une fois sur la route, Emma pleurait, elle avait envie de se confier, d'avoir à une oreille à son écoute mais quelqu'un de neutre, une personne qui ne connaissait pas son tumultueux passé.

« - _Henry, je vais aller le voir, ça me fera du bien ! »_

Une fois arrivée devant le manoir des Mills, elle sonna à la porte.

« - _Mademoiselle Swan ? Que faites-vous ici ?_ C'était Régina qui ouvrit la porte, interpelé par les traces de mascara sur le beau visage fin d'Emma, lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose.

 _Henry est ici ? Je pensais pouvoir l'emmener au parc histoire de lui dégourdir les jambes à ce petit bonhomme._

 _Avec cette là, il va se dégourdir les jambes dans une direction opposé à la vôtre !_

 _Oh.. euh.. eh bien tant pis.._ Emma sembla d'autant plus dépitée.

 _Emma vous avez bu ?_

Emma écarquilla les yeux, comment se pouvait-il que Régina le sache. Elles étaient proches physiquement mais tout de même à ce point.

 _Oui un peu.._

 _Il se fait tard, vous ne prenez pas la voiture pour rentrer chez vous, entrez dans la maison, il fait froid en Novembre !_ Régina lui dit alors cette réplique d'une voix douce et apaisante, pas du tout la même que d'habitude à la fac.

 _Merci._

Une fois dans le salon, Régina servit une tisane à Emma, elle avait jugé qu'un verre de vin n'aurait eu comme effet que d'aggraver la situation.

 _Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _Mais c'est vous, enfin.. non.. lui.._

 _Ne vous énervez pas, souffler un bon coup et dites-moi ce qui ne vas pas._

 _Mon ex est revenu ce soir, elle veut me parler mais je ne veux pas, non je ne veux pas, il m'a fait trop de mal ! et puis vous, avec votre attitude, votre autorité, votre sourire.. c'est trop beaucoup trop !_

Emma fondit en larme devant Régina qui n'avait absolument rien compris hors mit deux points l'ex copain d'Emma et elle.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait Emma ?_

 _Rien justement, enfin si mais non, je n'ai pas le droit.._

Ces phrases à demi-mot et chuchoter n'aidaient pas vraiment la belle brune. Elle se mit alors près de la jeune femme en larme afin de lui faire un câlin de réconfort.

 _Emma, je sais à quoi tu penses, j'y ai pensé aussi et oui on.. on ne peut pas.. je n'ai pas le droit. »_ Régina chuchota ses mots comme si elle ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un les entende alors que la maison est vide.

Emma c'était endormis dans les bras de Régina, la chaleur de sa peau, son rythme cardiaque et sa voix douce et sensuelle avait apaisé la blonde.

Le lendemain, Belle et Elsa parlèrent sur un banc dans la fac lorsque Ruby arriva en direction de Belle.

« - _Bonjour Belle, tu vas bien ?_

 _Bonjour Ruby, oui très bien et toi ? Pas trop courbaturé à cause de notre séance de sport d'hier ?_

 _Eh bien non du tout, figures toi que je fais du sport tous les jours ! Et toi ça va tu ne marches pas trop en canard ? Bonjour Elsa._ La brune sportive avait une mèche rebelle rose/rouge fit un sourire amicale à Elsa mais fixa essentiellement ses yeux noirs sur Belle.

 _Bonjour Madame Lucas,_ répondit Elsa mal à l'aise devant son professeur de sport.

 _Si j'ai mal partout je ne suis pas aussi habitué que toi figures toi !_

 _Eh bien on pourrait se faire des séances plus régulièrement si tu le souhaites ?_

 _Oui avec plaisir, tu pourras être mon coach perso_

Cette phrase interpela Elsa qui écarquilla les yeux soudainement et Ruby sourit alors comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de si attendu. Ruby parti ce qui laissa assez de temps à Elsa pour demander à Belle ce qu'il se passait avec son autre professeur. Emma arriva quelques minutes après.

 _Hey Emma, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit !_

 _Je ne suis pas rentrée, je suis restée dormir chez Régina_

 _Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais il s'est passé des choses entre vous cette fois ci ?_

 _Non du tout, je ne savais pas où aller et puis je me suis dirigée chez elle et voilà elle m'a dit de rester dormir car j'avais bu et j'étais fatiguée, j'ai pleuré et après je me suis retrouvée sur le canapé._

 _D'accord, eh bien c'est cool ça ! vous vous rapprochez._ Belle s'y mettait aussi faisant l'air de rien.

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent alors à leur cours, Belle devait faire cours à des Licences de première année, alors que les deux étudiantes partirent à leur cours de physiologie.


	6. Chapter 6: Rien qu'un aperçu

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

 **je vois que vous avez hâte de lire la suite, oui on va faire quelque modif' avec Belle et Ruby, une petite envie personnelle! On va enfin aller dans du vrai swan/queen !**

 **N'hésitez même pas à me dire si vous l'aimez ou pas !**

 **Here we go ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Régina n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette discussion avec Emma. C'était il y a quelques semaines mais tout de même, quand elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait se remémorer cette façon qu'avait Emma de se blottir contre elle lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était sous son charme.

C'était les vacances de Noël, eh oui déjà ! Emma s'occupait comme à son habitude d'Henry avec lequel ils se découvraient de plus en plus de point commun. Emma et Henry jouaient à une bagarre de boule de neige, dans le jardin, lorsque Régina se réveilla, il était pourtant relativement tôt mais henry avait appelé sa complice la veille pour lui demande de venir. Descendant avec son pyjama de soie bleu ciel, Régina les virent en train de s'éclater tous les deux et eu la brillante idée de préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Souriant l'air amusé de leur façon de jouer, Régina se senti rougir en laissant échapper un espoir de vivre ça mais en famille. Les deux glaçons rentrèrent frigorifiés dans la maison où s'échappait une bonne odeur.

« - _Henry, file à la douche, tu vas attraper froid après !_ la voix de Régina se fit autoritaire mais douce

 _-Oui maman, j'y vais !"_

Régina sorti de la cuisine avec les pancakes lorsqu'elle vu Emma devant elle, enlevant délicatement son haut. Son buste était fin et musclé, sa taille fine et ses quelques cicatrices sur le dos n'étonnait même pas la belle brune ébahit. Sa peau semblait douce, mais témoin d'un passé douloureux. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus, pas même un clignement de cil lorsqu'Emma enleva avec difficulté son jean moulant à présent gorgé d'eau. La belle blonde aimait la lingerie et s'était habillée d'un string en dentelle rouge. Régina eu une montée d'adrénaline lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux d'Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent bouche bée, pour autant, Emma se rapprocha de la brune avec un sourire en coin et un regard intense de désir. Elles sentaient leur souffle contre leur peau et pouvaient deviner le rythme cardiaque de l'autre sans même se toucher. Emma prit le visage de Régina entre ses mains et s'approcha en hésitant des lèvres de son professeur. Cette dernière plaça délicatement ses mains l'une dans le cou et l'autre sur le bassin de la blonde. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'Henry descendit les escaliers.

« _-Vous devriez mettre mon peignoir avant d'attraper froid!_ dit Régina s'extirpant vite des bras d'Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient d'un air complice mais gênées de la situation. Au fond elles auraient souhaité continuer.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ demanda Henry avec un air innocent d'ironie.

 _\- oui gamin ça va ! Je vais aller prendre une douche, Régina je peux utiliser une de vos douches ?_

 _\- Hum hum !_ toussa alors de surprise, _Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la mienne Emma_

 _Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer à présent !_ Emma fit un clin d'œil à Régina avant de partir ses affaires en boule dans ses bras laissant alors son string rouge aux yeux séduis de Régina. Elles se demandèrent alors chacune de leur côté pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'aller plus loin lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité.

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui Henry ?_ demanda Régina, ses idées remises en réalité.

 _\- C'est Noël la semaine prochaine, est-ce qu'on peut inviter Emma à venir le passer avec nous, elle fait quasiment partie de la famille maintenant_? En réalité, Henry n'avait qu'une envie c'est de leur faire réaliser qu'elles étaient faite pour être ensemble.

 _\- Euh je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse tu sais, elle doit surement aller voir sa famille_. Régina fut surpris de cette proposition car cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle imaginait cette scène, eux trois comme une famille fêter Noël ensemble dans le manoir.

 _\- Et si elle ne les voit pas, elle peut venir_? Henry tenta le tout pour le tout avec sa mère, il savait que le côté d'Emma était tout de même plus simple.

 _\- Oui uniquement à cette condition mais tu te débrouilles pour lui demander !_ Régina se retourna chercher un ingrédient dans la cuisine, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le cœur palpitant de bonheur.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Emma rentra chez elle où ses deux amies l'attendaient à son appartement. Elles discutèrent toutes trois jusqu'au moment où Belle raconta sa dernière séance de sport avec Ruby.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement avec Ruby ?_ demanda Elsa à Belle.

 _\- Elsa tu es une vraie fouine, tu le sais ça ?_ dit Emma en souriant

 _\- Oui et je l'assume, t'inquiète pas c'est ton tour après,_ Emma pris alors son air boudeur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions intimes, surtout ce qu'il se passait avec Régina en ce moment, elle avait déjà du mal à gérer ça toute seule donc avec Elsa en fouine.

 _\- Eh bien on est allé faire un jogging et puis après on a pris notre douche, et après on s'est fait un mcdo c'était sympa, on s'entend bien._ Belle était tout sourire se remémorant cet après-midi.

 _\- Vous avez pris votre douche ensemble ?_ demandèrent Elsa et Emma en chœur.

 _\- Bah oui dans les douches communes de la fac, il faut bien se laver._

 _\- Belle, Ruby est une séductrice et bi qu'il plus est !_ rétorqua Emma

 _\- Mais non n'importe quoi, elle ne me drague même pas !_

 _\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle te sort son plus beau sourire d'aguicheuse !_ Elsa qui était témoin de leur dernière rencontre sur le banc, répondit plus vite qu'Emma.

 _\- Eh bien si elle me drague tant mieux ça ne me dérange pas, je verrai ce que l'avenir me réserve !_ Belle choqua alors ses amies mais il était vrai qu'elle se sentait bien avec Ruby donc pourquoi pas se laisser tenter et voir ce qu'il se passera par la suite. _Et toi Emma, avec Régina ça en ai ou ?_

 _\- Hein, euh.. ah oui d'ailleurs ça vous dit de venir passer le Noël chez elle ? Etant donné ma situation, je n'ai que vous et eux pour fêter cet évènement donc si ça vous dit vous pouvez venir !_ En réalité, Emma ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait amener ses amies mais étant donné qu'elles n'avaient toutes les trois pas de famille hors mis Elsa qui avait une sœur Anna qui parcourait le monde avec son fiancé.

 _\- Chez Régina ? whoua eh bien.. je ne sais pas, mais bon pourquoi pas si ça peut te faire plaisir et nous éviter d'être seules la semaine prochaine.._ Belle et Elsa fut choqué puis heureuse de la proposition, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas fait un évènement en « famille ».

Régina se réveilla vers une heure du matin, elle ouvrit un œil puis deux afin de bien lire le texto.

« _Message d'Emma »_ Son cœur bâti très froid lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expéditeur. Elle ouvrit le message alors avec hâte la boule au ventre.

« _Régina, Henry m'a demandé de venir passé Noël chez toi, j'en ai parlé avec Elsa et Belle (le professeur de psychologie que tu dois sans doute connaitre, c'est une amie d'enfance). Nous serions heureuses de venir passer les fêtes ! D'ailleurs si tu souhaites qu'on discute seule de temps en temps, je serais toute à toi.._

 _Bonne nuit Mills_ »

Régina écarquilla les yeux en lisant le message, elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'Emma accepte, elle l'espérait seulement, mais encore moins faire les fêtes avec ses deux amies. Elle était tout de même une professeur respectée, une femme de poigne et ne souhaitait pas que les personnes de la fac la prenne pour une aubergiste. La belle brune relisa la dernière phrase qu'Emma avait écrite. _Elle sera toute à moi, elle sera toute à moi._ Cette phrase lui trotta en tête, elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir ses joues rougir et une compression au niveau de la poitrine. Une sensation étrangement agréable. Elle se rendormit après immédiatement l'esprit apaisé par cette initiative de la femme qui lui plaisait de plus en plus jour après jour.


	7. Chapter 7: Un rapprochement torride

**Bonjour à tous, je vois de plus en plus de favoris pour cette fic qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter.**

 **Merci à tous vos reviews ça fait chaud au coeur et ça me motive d'autant plus!**

 **Bon là on passe aux choses sérieuses, celles que vous attendez tous!**

 **Here we go ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un rapprochement torride

Les filles arrivèrent au manoir Mills, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« - _Emma ! C'est cool que tu sois là, on va enfin pouvoir fêter Noël,_ Henry était surexcité à l'idée, qu'il pouvait passer quelques jours avec sa complice et ses deux amies.

 _\- Oula, doucement gamin ! même si on avait été absente, tu aurais tout de même passé de super fête avec ta mère. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?_ Emma n'attendait que ça, voir Régina et passer du temps avec elle, la brune était présente dans sa tête depuis le premier jour qu'elles s'étaient vues.

 _\- Je suis là, entrez voyons, il fait froid dehors et je ne paye pas le chauffage pour faire fondre la neige de dehors !_ Régina descendait les escaliers en marbre habillé d'un tailleur jupe et veste classe gris, avec une chemise moulante en soie rouge bordeaux.

 _\- Désolée,_ répondit Belle

 _\- Ça commence bien tien !_ Dit Elsa à Belle sans attiré l'attention sur elle. »

Régina montra alors les chambres aux filles qu'elles allaient devoir partagé la même chambre. Une fois installées, elles descendirent dans le salon où Régina venait juste d'allumé un jeu de bois dans la cheminée et avait amené des tasses de chocolat chaud dont deux avec de la cannelle. Henry, de son côté, installait un jeu de société.

« - _On se fait une partie ?_ demanda Elsa intéressée par l'idée de jouer

 _\- Oui mais je propose qu'on fasse des équipes, moi, Elsa et Belle contre maman et Emma_

 _\- Pourquoi Régina et moi ?_ rétorqua Emma. Il est vrai qu'Henry n'était pas très discret sur sa volonté de rapproché sa complice et sa mère.

 _\- Aller après tout, pourquoi pas, l'étudiante et son professeur ça pourrait être pas mal !_ Régina fit un coup de coude à Emma, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'engage à jouer avec elle.

 _\- De toute manière on sait qui va gagner !_ Belle lança les dés la première pour débuter la partie.

 _\- Emma tu n'as pas intérêt à être mauvaise joueuse !_ lança Elsa qui connaissait trop bien son amie

 _\- On est boudeuse quand on perd Mademoiselle Swan ?_ fit Régina lui émettant un clin d'œil.

 _\- Mais pas du tout Madame Mills, j'aime jouer avec des personnes qui respectent les règles, c'est tout._

La partie continua au fur et à mesure le duo des deux jeunes femmes perdit petit à petit mais l'ambiance restait bonne. Des caresses sans prétentions ou des regards circulèrent entre la brune et la blonde, or personne n'y faisait attention, tant la partie était intéressante pour le trio.

Régina alla chercher le téléphone dans la cuisine pour commander des pizzas, elle ne souhaitait pas faire à manger la veille de Noël étant donné qu'elle allait passer sa journée dans la cuisine le lendemain. Elle senti alors une main dans son dos qui l'a poussa à accélérer le pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses pommettes rougirent.

« - _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que je suis bien quand tu es près de moi ! J'aime jouer avec Henry et nous savoir observer par tes soins me tracasse et, j'ai du mal à m'endormir car tu es sans arrêt dans ma tête._

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir que Régina prise d'une pulsion à laquelle elle ne s'y attendait pas, les lèvres de la brune se collèrent délicatement sur celle d'Emma. Les deux femmes se plaquèrent contre le mur qui n'était pas très loin, une boule de désir se formait dans leur ventre respectif. Emma mis ses mains sur le bassin de la belle brune alors que Régina lui tenait la nuque et le visage. Leur baiser était enivrant, pulsionnel, sensuel et doux. Elles échangèrent ce baiser pendant quelques minutes avant de coller leur front l'une contre l'autre comme pour garder un dernier contact avant de devoir se séparer.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, je n'ai pas le droit tu le sais. Un professeur n'a pas le droit de flirter avec son élève_

 _\- Mais c'est valable qu'avec des jeunes, je pourrais t'avoir connu avant et être après tout ton élève sans qu'on l'ait cherché !_

Le regard d'Emma suppliant mais tout aussi charmant, fit fondre Régina qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser.

 _\- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, mademoiselle « j'embrasse divinement bien » mais le trio infernal attend notre retour et je dois commander les pizzas !_

 _\- Je compte bien t'embrasser encore quelques fois lorsqu'ils ne nous auront plus en ligne de mire !_

 _\- J'espère bien que tu le feras Emma !_

Les deux jeunes femmes affichaient un sourire qui ne reste jamais inaperçue. C'est avec cette nouvelle bouffé d'oxygène qu'elles apparaissaient ensemble dans le salon. A leur surprise Elsa, Belle et Henry parlaient en messe basse, ils avaient l'air d'être très complice d'un coup, les deux femmes se regardèrent se demandant ce que complotaient le petit trio fraichement formé.

« - _Mais Henry, tu es sûr de ça ?_ demanda Belle

 _\- Mais oui c'est sûre maman n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un comme elle le fait avec Emma !_

 _\- Et d'ailleurs Emma ressent des choses bizarre c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en voyant pour la première fois Régina, alors maintenant depuis le temps qu'elles se voient.. ça devrait le faire !_ dit Elsa avec un sourire qui affichait son enthousiasme

 _\- Donc on fait ce qu'on a dit ?_ demanda de nouveau Belle

 _\- Oui !_ _ça va être parfait, elles vont forcément craquer_ ! Répondirent Henry et Elsa en chœur

 _\- Et alors qu'est-ce que c'est ces messes basses ?_ demanda Régina les yeux plissés afin de percer leur secret

 _\- On tente de trouver une stratégie pour vous battre à plates coutures sans qu'Emma ne boude !_ lança Belle en regardant la blonde »

Ils finirent la partie de jeu, les pizzas étaient arrivées depuis quelques heures. Les rires animèrent la maison, tout le monde affichait des sourires radieux de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Henry baillait de plus en plus et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Elsa qui lui faisait des papouilles sur les cheveux. Les quatre jeunes femmes discutèrent et racontèrent leurs histoires personnelles.

« - _Et alors avec Ruby ça en ai où ?_ demanda Emma à Belle, sous les yeux écarquillés de Régina qui n'était pas au courant que depuis quelques jours les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient.

 _\- Eh bien, on se voit régulièrement, en fait tous les jours,_ dit Belle les joues rougies, _on sort ensemble je crois.._

 _\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?,_ demanda Régina curieuse.

 _\- Régina, tu es intéressée par cette histoire de.. fille ?_ Emma fit du coude à Régina, étant donné la surprenante implication de la femme qui lui plait.

 _\- Eh bien quoi, oui j'ai envie de savoir comment elle gère cette relation c'est sans doute de bon conseil.._

 _\- Alors oui on s'est embrassé.._ répondit Belle, le feux aux joues

 _\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit !_ rétorqua Elsa déçue que son amie ne lui avait pas dit cette nouvelle avant que les autres ne l'apprenne.

 _\- On s'est embrassé hier Elsa, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, je suis désolée.._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa s'en remettra, mais vous êtes discrète et ça marche !_ s'enthousiasma Régina faisant alors une légère caresse sur le pied d'Emma installé sur le même canapé.

Il était déjà trois heures du matin, les filles buvaient du vin associé à la chaleur de la cheminée et avec la fatigue, des fous rires retentissaient dans le salon. Régina fit des jeux de mot, Emma des grimace comme d'habitude, Elsa de son côté racontait des anecdotes avec ses ex petits amis et Belle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre autant de bêtise à la minute. Elles s'endormirent toutes sur les canapés.

« - _Tu vois que c'est possible Gina' ! On peut tenter quelques choses si ça marche entre elles deux, pourquoi pas nous ?_ Chuchota Emma

 _\- Viens contre moi Emma, et prend le plaid de fourrure, j'ai froid,_ lança Régina d'une voix rauque à Emma

 _\- Mmmh quelle bonne idée.._

Emma amenait le plaid et se mit contre Régina la regardant avec un regard dont elle seule avait le secret pour faire craquer. Régina embrassa langoureusement sa belle blonde.

 _\- Emma, tu crois que je me suis intéressée à l'histoire de Belle pourquoi ? Oui je veux tenter quelque chose avec toi, mais viens contre moi, je suis bien quand je suis en contact avec toi.._

Emma avait le sourire mais bouillait de l'intérieur, son désir était si grand, si intense que Régina le perçut et l'amena contre elle. Leurs lèvres s'unir délicatement, elles échangèrent un baiser passionné, la chaleur montait sous le plaid, leurs mains passèrent sous leurs chemises respectives. Leurs langues se touchèrent tendrement, un ballet langoureux commença et la tension augmenta. Emma empoigna délicatement les seins de Régina en mettant sa tête dans son cou. Régina recula la jeune bombe sur le point de les faire exploser toutes les deux.

 _\- Emma, arrêtes toi maintenant, ils sont tous entrain de dormir à côté et je ne pourrais pas me retenir tellement tu es excitante !_ avoua gênée Régina.

 _\- Oh non Gina s'il te plait ne me frustres pas maintenant, je suis bien là contre toi !_

 _\- Moi aussi tit' bouille mais là, il faut s'arrêter pour ce soir, allonges toi contre moi.._

Emma plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de son amante. Est-elle maintenant en couple ? les deux femmes dans leur coin se demandèrent la même chose et s'endormir épuisées.


	8. Chapter 8: Un réveillon chaleureux

**Bonjour à tous, je vois de jour en jour la courbe de lecteur augmenter, celle de vos reviews et même si je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre sachez, que tout cela me touche énormément. Pour une première fic, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas trop mal.**

 **En tout cas merci a vous tous, car cela me pousse à continuer même quand il est une heure du matin afin que vous ayez un nouveau chapitre chaque jour.**

 **Ce chapitre est en réalité la première partie, le prochain qui sera le chapitre 9 n'est qu'autre la deuxième partie.**

 **Here we go ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un réveillon chaleureux

Au petit matin, Régina avait laissé son amante dormir sur le canapé et alla préparer ses fameux pancakes où Elsa l'accompagnait, elle n'était du genre « lève tôt ». Henry se leva par la suite et réveilla les deux dernières.

« - _Régina, je peux vous posez une question qui n'a pas de rapport avec la fac ?_ Elsa voulait y aller sans tourner autour du pot, c'est ce qu'aimait Régina et les autres dormeurs, sa franchise était très appréciée.

 _\- Bien sûre allez-y !_ Régina se doutait bien que la question allait se porter sur la relation avec Emma.

 _\- Emma vous plait et vous ne pouvez pas le nier, j'ai vu hier votre regard._ _Je ne suis pas du tout contre bien au contraire, mais je ne souhaiterais pas qu'elle souffre. C'est une jeune femme solide apparemment mais en vrai c'est un chamallow.._

 _\- Je sais bien Elsa, j'aime bien Emma vraiment, je me sens bien avec elle et même si oui elle est mon élève comme tu l'es aussi, j'ai envie de passer le pas, qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Je pense que vous allez devoir être discrète mais c'est vraiment bien fini avec Monsieur Des bois ?_

Régina écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit cette question, elle appréciait Emma et Elsa et c'était touchant qu'elle se préoccupe de son amante mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille si loin.

 _\- Elsa, je n'apprécie pas que vous vous immiscez dans ma vie comme ça ! Vous pensez que j'embrasse Emma comme ça pour passer le temps ?_

 _\- Vous vous êtes embrassées ?_

Régina en avait trop dit, elle le savait.

 _\- Régina, je ne dirais rien, je vous apprécie comme professeur et comme la copine d'Emma, n'ayez crainte !_ Elsa se rapprocha de Régina qui avait rougit de gêne.

 _\- Je vous fais confiance, faites attention à ne pas vendre la mèche, je peux vous pourrir votre carrière qui n'a même pas encore commencer !_

 _\- N'essayez pas de m'intimider Régina, je sais à qui j'ai à faire ! Faites-moi confiance. »_

Henry ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, accompagné des deux marmottes du jour. Emma se rapprocha d'Elsa et lui fit son câlin du matin habituel. Régina jalouse comme un pou ne compris pas se geste et lança un regard noir à Emma qui s'empressa d'aller lui dire bonjour.

« - _Bonjour Gina,_ dit Emma d'un ton mielleux de l'autre côté de la table.

 _\- Bonjour Swan !_ répondit sèchement Régina, ce qui surprit la blonde.

 _\- Un souci_ ? demanda Emma discrètement

 _\- C'est quoi cette accolade avec Elsa_ ? rétorqua froidement la brune

 _\- Je l'ai toujours fait depuis qu'on se connait, c'est devenu une habitude ! Mais il n'y a qu'à toi que je donne mes baisers passionnés. »_

Cette phrase fit rougir Régina et lui fit oublier sa jalousie.

La journée se passait bien, Régina cuisinait toute la journée pour le soir, les quatre autres préparaient la décoration du sapin et de la pièce en général avant de terminé en bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin sous le regard amusé de la belle brune qui ne résista pas longtemps avant de les rejoindre.

19 :00, il était temps d'aller à la douche et de se préparer. Belle et Elsa choisissaient leur tenue et Henry était sous la douche. Emma rentra dans la chambre de Régina, cette dernière était sous la douche. Une fois finie, elle eut la surprise de voir Emma assise sur son lit, l'émotion était si intense qu'elle laissa tombé sa serviette à moitié ce qui fit découvrir sa généreuse poitrine. Régina rougit immédiatement et Emma ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la sulfureuse brune. Un baiser se fit comme sous l'effet d'un aimant, ces deux femmes étaient les deux parties d'un aimant qui devait automatiquement se rapprocher lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

« - _J'ai envie de toi Emma, il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça !_

 _\- Tu rigoles, je ne viens juste de commencer !_

Elles s'allongèrent sur le lit, Régina enleva le débardeur blanc d'Emma et découvrit une poitrine parfaite. Le pantalon suivit dans la minute. Emma enleva la serviette qui séparait leurs deux corps. Dans un baiser torride, les mains des deux femmes se baladèrent sur les corps nus. Emma empoigna un sein et lécha l'autre sensuellement. Elle joua avec les tétons durcit d'excitation ce qui fit gémir dans un souffle rauque son professeur. Régina planta alors ses ongles - légèrement - dans le dos de la belle blonde, ce qui l'excita d'autant plus. Régina mis Emma sur le lit et l'embrassa, lui mordit le cou ce qui avait don de la rendre dingue. Sa main se faufila de plus en bas jusqu'à buter contre le string en dentelle blanc d'Emma. Elle passa outre cette barrière et senti l'humidité provenant de l'excitation d'Emma.

 _\- Je t'avais dit que tu me rendais dingue,_ dit Emma en levant la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui plein de désir de son amante.

Régina s'immisça dans son intimité et commença de lent va et vient. Emma s'affala sur le lit, les mains dans les cheveux de Régina. Le rythme haletant d'Emma témoigna son plaisir. Les pupilles dilatées, elle se cambrait, bougeait sa tête de tous les côtés. Amusée, Régina accéléra les mouvements sous les gémissements de l'étudiante qui succombât rapidement à un doux orgasme. Une fois sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque devenus normal, elle embrassa tendrement Régina fière d'elle.

 _\- Va te laver tit' bouille ! Il est temps qu'on se prépare, si on arrive en retard en même temps ça va se remarquer !_

 _\- Non Gina', je veux continuer je ne me suis pas occupée de toi !_

 _\- Je ne me fais de soucis ! Je sens que la journée n'est pas finie !_ dit Régina se relevant

OOooOOooOOooOo

Le repas de Noël était juste au top, la décoration rayonnait de mille feux avec la lumière chaude et chaleureuse de la cheminée. Henry se vit recevoir une multitude de cadeaux, éducatif de la part de Régina comme à son habitude, des jeux vidéo et de société pour Emma et Elsa et des livres de la part de Belle.

« - _Tiens Emma c'est pour toi !_ Dit alors Régina tendant un paquet assez souple.

 _\- Quoi ? un cadeau, sérieusement ?_ Emma écarquilla les yeux en apercevant ce beau paquet bleuté.

 _\- Bah oui, tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau ou quoi ?_ demanda innocemment Henry

 _\- Si si qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin,_ la belle blonde répondit faussement ce qui eut d'interpeler Régina.

 _\- Whoua, elle est magnifique !_

Il s'agissait d'une simple veste en cuir rouge, son anicienne était abîmée, elle souhaitait depuis longtemps la changé mais en tant qu'étudiante, il vaut mieux éviter des dépenses inutiles.

 _\- C'est l'idée d'Henry !_ intervînt alors Régina, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- T'es adorable gamin._.

Le reste de la distribution se passa bien, Belle reçu de nouveau livre de la part surprenante des deux colocataires ainsi qu'un cadeau spéciale de leur part elle l'ouvrit à l'abri du regard d'Henry. Belle se retourna rapidement à la vue du cadeau, les joues rosies de gêne ce qui fit éclater les deux étudiantes.

 _\- Je me demande avec qui, tu pourrais essayer ça !_ Elsa lui fît alors un énorme clin d'œil.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est,_ murmura Régina à Emma

 _\- Des menottes en fourrure,_ répondit Emma avec son sourire charmeur.

 _\- Oh d'accord, sympathique idée ! »_

La distribution continua son cours et reçu quand elle un livre « Comment devenir bon sport ? » et un superbe pendentif en forme de flocon, il s'agissait de sa saison préférée et cette attention la toucha.

« - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Belle_ , demanda Régina qui l'avait vue rougir après avoir reçu un texto

 _\- Oh rien c'est Ruby qui me souhaite de joyeuse fête, elle a aussi hâte qu'on se revoit pour b.._

 _\- Bavarder, c'est ça hein Belle pour bavarder_ , Emma avait eu le réflexe d'interrompre Belle car pour Henry bien qu'il soit suffisamment mature, il n'était pas censé entendre de telle façon de parler. Régina fit alors une caresse à Emma avec son pied, qui sursauta discrètement, comme pour lui remercier cette attention envers l'éducation de son fils.

 _\- Oui voilà c'est ça et puis j'ai très envie de la revoir pour bavarder, ça me manque un peu !_ avoua alors Belle.

La soirée se passait bien, tous avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux, le repas fut divin. Régina, en plus d'être un très bon professeur, était aussi une excellente cuisinière. Des fous rires d'anecdote en tous genre refirent de nouveau surface, Henry racontait ses bêtises de collégien ce qui surpris uniquement sa mère.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous voulez voir la suite et que je ne vous ai pas trop choqué par la scène dans la chambre ;)**

 **Bientôt la suite ! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: une nuit à deux

**Bonjour à tous, beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas choqué que la scène dans la chambre était trop courte. Fais exprès, vous l'auriez compris! Maintenant à vous de découvrir ce chapitre qui est pour moi plutôt sympathique. Tout semble tout rose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelques idées, histoire de mettre un peu le bazar !  
**

 **Here we go ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une nuit à deux

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et regardèrent un DVD comme s'il s'agissait d'une soirée familiale. Dans le noir, face à la télé, Régina effleura la main d'Emma qui s'efforça pour rester concentrer malgré le contact chaud et palpitant.

Depuis peu, les choses allaient vite entre elles mais cela ne les dérangeaient pas. C'était leur rythme, leur façon d'agir et puis cela faisait tout de même quatre mois qu'elles se séduisaient chacune leur tour.

« - _C'est nunuche tout de même cette façon de croire au « Véritable amour » qui arrive comme ça d'une seconde à l'autre.._ lança Elsa avec une idée en tête, _c'est tout de même mieux d'apprendre à se connaître, non ?_

 _\- Oh mais Elsa, un peu de romantisme, Régina, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est tout de même sympa de pouvoir rencontrer une personne et ressentir à ce moment-là une impression étrange qui en continuant devient quelqu'un à qui on tient jour après jour ?_ demanda alors Belle qui continua dans la démarche volontaire d'Elsa.

 _\- Eh bien, je ne crois ni au coup de foudre, ni au coup de cœur à vrai dire !_ Régina senti alors un vide dans sa main, Emma avait retiré la sienne lui faisant comprendre son désaccord face à ses propos.

 _\- Moi j'y crois, on a tous une âme sœur, mais souvent on se trompe de personne et on finit par ne jamais la trouver !_

Belle et Elsa se regardèrent et comprirent que ce n'était pas forcement bien partie. Leur manigance en voulant rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes n'avait eu comme conséquence que de les séparer. Elles proposèrent alors d'aller se coucher afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Lorsque tout le monde monta se coucher, Régina s'aperçue qu'Emma était restée assise sur le canapé obnubiler par la cheminée.

« - _Un souci ?_ demanda prudemment la brune, tout ne se rapprochant de son élève.

 _\- A quoi tu joues ?_

 _\- Tu parles de ma réponse à Elsa, tout à l'heure ?_

 _\- Bien sûre que je parle de ça, tu joues avec moi c'est ça ? En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Ruby finalement. Je ne pensais pas que.._

Emma fut interrompue dans son discours qu'elle chuchotait, Régina c'était rapprochée d'elle, un peu trop près, pour pouvoir continuer. Plongée dans les yeux chocolat de son amie, elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

 _\- Je ne crois pas au coup de cœur, mais je crois au destin Emma,_ répondit alors Régina d'une voix douce et apaisante. _Je préfère être discrète dans ma relation avec toi, même si je te désir dès que je te vois, je me dois en tant que ton professeur et ton amante, de faire attention avec Henry et tes amies aussi._

 _\- Ton amante ?_ Emma était absorber par ses lèvres depuis que Régina eu le bonheur de prononcer ces mots.

 _\- C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue dans tout ce que je viens de te dire ?_

 _\- Non j'ai écouté mais là je dois t'avoue que j'ai très envie de me faire pardonner de mon attitude totalement enfantine._

 _\- Première règle : discrétion obligatoire, à la face, devant tes amies et Henry. Deuxième règle : il va falloir se trouver un nom code pour se faire comprendre qu'on a envie l'une de l'autre. Troisième règle : embrasses-moi, j'en meurs d'envie depuis que tu te mords la lèvre, c'est-à-dire cinq bonnes minutes._

 _\- Mais il ne fallait que le demander professeur,_ souffla alors Emma avec une voix des plus sensuelle

Emma mis alors ses bras autour du coup de la brune, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et la prit par le visage pour seller ses lèvres aux siennes. Régina répondit immédiatement avec douceur à son baiser, demandant l'ouverture de sa bouche, leur langue se touchèrent, se délectèrent de leur tendresse. Un ballet des plus enivrant commença, en reprenant leur souffle, les deux femmes se regardèrent avec envie.

 _\- Allonges toi sur le tapis, je veux être à l'aise contre toi !_ Régina entre prit de prendre le plaid pour le mettre sur elles.

Emma voulu changer la donne et se mit à califourchon sur sa belle brune. La désirant du regard, le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha lentement, trop lentement pour Régina qui se redressa rapidement afin de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Emma mordillait le lobe de l'oreille de Régina et passa alors sa main sous son chemisier, lentement toujours trop lentement. Déboutonnant bouton après bouton, son chemisier, l'excitation était déjà au summum pour le professeur qui ne tarda pas à gémir pour une simple petite morsure dans le cou. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc fit écarquiller les yeux d'Emma, elle l'embrassa alors avec fougue, installée entre ses jambes elle releva la jupe jusqu'au bassin de Régina et entrevue un magnifique boxer en dentelle blanche.

 _\- Arrête de me rendre dingue Emma, j'ai trop envie de toi depuis le temps !_ Régina murmura entre deux gémissements de désir.

Emma donna alors un baiser pour lui faire comprendre que c'était elle qui maitrisait la situation et non Régina. Elle descendit sur la merveilleuse poitrine de son amante, elle dégrafa directement le soutien-gorge blanc et ne laissant aucun répit à la brune, elle suçota un des tétons qui était déjà excité. Régina eu un souffle grave, la température montait encore d'un cran.

Emma descendait de plus en plus, déposant tour à tour des baisers ce qui fit frémir son amante. Elle enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui faisait barrière et s'approcha du sexe de la brune qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle passa sa langue dans l'intimité de Régina avant d'accélérer le mouvement. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le clitoris de cette dernière était gonflé d'excitation, Emma le lécha, le suçota, le titilla à tour de rôle. Régina se cambra de plaisir, elle sentait l'orgasme arrivée petit à petit, gonflant de plus en plus dans son ventre. Elle avait chaud, Emma le voyait et accéléra le mouvement afin que sa douce puisse avoir un sublime orgasme. Régina pris la tête de son amante lui faisant comprendre d'aller plus vite, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle souhaitait qu'Emma fasse son possible pour accélérer car son orgasme était sur le point d'éclater sous la langue de la blonde. Emma changea alors de tactique, fit de petits ronds autour du clitoris puis enfonça sa langue dans l'intimité même de la brune. Son orgasme se fit violent mais en silence, ne voulait réveiller personne, elle avait mis un coussin sur sa tête.

La blonde remonta doucement, sa mâchoire était douloureuse. Régina reprit son souffle et sourit à Emma. Mais cette dernière n'en avait pas finie. Elle s'installa contre sa partenaire et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son intimité. Régina qui compris vite ce qu'Emma souhaitait pour un deuxième round, fit alors de même. La brune masturba doucement l'intimité de sa blonde alors qu'Emma s'introduisit directement dans son sexe. Un gémissement se fit entendre dans le salon, un gémissement réciproque de plaisir et les deux femmes échangèrent alors un baiser passionné. Emma commença alors de lents va et vient, les soupirs de Régina reprirent, elle n'avait qu'eut que quelques secondes pour souffler de son premier orgasme. Emme la rejoignis très vite. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent de plaisir, leurs corps ondulaient, se tendaient ensemble. Une violente vague de chaleur les prit et elles éclatèrent en chœur.

Essoufflées mais radieuse, les deux femmes se blottir l'une contre l'autre, nues sur le tapis avec juste un plaid en fourrure pour les recouvrir. La cheminée s'éteignait petit à petit, les deux femmes commencèrent à s'endormir.

« - _Il vaut mieux qu'on remonte dormir dans ma chambre, s'ils se réveillent tôt demain, ils vont nous voir là comme ça.._

 _\- Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne Madame Mills ?_

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, si vous faites ce que je dis, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous une fois arrivée dans ma chambre !_ dit alors Régina avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure de sa blonde.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit non à une telle proposition,_ rétorqua alors Emma les yeux charmeurs.

Les deux femmes montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Régina. Cette dernière tenue sa promesse et envoya de nouveau Emma au septième ciel.

\- _Emma, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille! Tout se passe bien ?_

 _\- Gina' je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Quand tu as reçu ta veste, j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que tu recevais un cadeau_

 _\- Elsa est la famille, on s'est connu très jeune en foyer_

 _\- Tu es orpheline ?_ demanda doucement Régina sentant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible.

\- _Je suis né sous "x", je connais Elsa depuis l'enfance mais elle, ses parents sont décédés. C'est pour ça qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on se fait un câlin tous les matins, c'est un rituel.._ Emma n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler depuis le temps, c'était un poids qu'elle portait tous les jours.

\- _d'accord Em', mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas jalouse d'Elsa._

 _\- Gina', tu es jalouse arrête de te cacher,_ dit Emma avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent sur ce. La fatigue était trop présence pour continuer de se battre.

Le lendemain, Emma dormait dans les bras de Régina, la fameuse position de la petite cuillère, super pratique pour faire de doux câlins dès le matin. La brune entendit des bruits de pas rapide, c'était ceux d'Henry. Ni une ni deux, Emma dans ses bras, pas le temps de la réveiller en douceur, il arrivait dans la seconde. Elle poussa Emma du lit qui tombât comme une crêpe se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

 _\- Aie ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Emma n'était pas du tout du matin, donc avec seulement deux heures de sommeil, le réveil était d'assez mauvais goût.

 _\- Henry débarque, vite met toi sous le lit !_

 _\- Régina, je suis à poil là et même si la moquette me plait bien, là c'est mort !_

 _\- Tiens ! tais-toi et file sous le lit !_ Régina lui balança son peignoir en soie bleu et se remit vite dans son lit.

 _\- Debout, maman !_ lança Henry, _Elsa commence à faire des pancakes dans le cuisine._

 _\- Très très bien Henry j'arrive !_ Régina fit semblant de se réveiller, _descend j'arrive tout de suite.._

Henry descendit alors rejoindre Belle et Elsa, dans la cuisine.

 _\- Alors ?_ demanda Belle en voyant qu'Henry était de nouveau parmi elles.

 _\- Comme prévue, Emma était sous le lit, j'ai vu son ombre et maman a fait comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble._

 _\- Génial ! C'est qu'est bon !_ dit alors Elsa


	10. Chapter 10: Un mauvais contact

**Bonjour à tous, Vous êtes 1000 visiteurs sur ma fic et c'est le 10ème chapitre ! Eh oui déjà, vous êtes adorable avec tout vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur et c'est sincère !  
**

 **J'ai un léger retard dans les publications, eh oui même si l'année est finie, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire ;)**

 **Bref, j'ai pu comprendre que le chapitre 9 vous a énormément plus, eh bien moi aussi, il m'a plut ! ;)**

 **Here we go :)**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

A la rentrée, Emma et Elsa eu leurs résultats, ceux d'Elsa sans surprise furent niquel. En revanche Emma ne s'en sortait pas trop mal dans toutes les matières exceptées en physiologie, le comble tout de même.

Elles rejoignirent Belle qui parlait avec Ruby. C'était officielle et secret, elles étaient ensemble ce qui faisait toujours rire les deux blondes.

« - _Bonjour Madame,_ dirent les deux étudiantes à leur professeur de sport

 _\- Les filles, vous êtes les amies de Belle, appelez-moi par mon prénom mais pas devant les autres étudiants sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- D'accord,_ dit Elsa, Emma montrait ses résultats à Belle

 _\- Tu devrais demander à Régina de te faire des cours particulier, vu que vous vous voyez à côté.._ lui conseilla Belle

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas, dès que je l'a vois je veux l'embrasser._. _Emma rougit_

 _\- Je veux bien le comprendre Emma, mais je pense que la démarche a du bon ! Les filles c'est parti, aller vous changer, c'est rugby aujourd'hui !_ rétorqua Ruby en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa chérie.

Pendant le rugby, Emma n'avait du tout la tête à faire du sport, elle ne pensait qu'à la réaction que pouvait avoir Régina en apprenant les mauvais résultats en physiologie.

 _\- Il est tout de même plutôt bien foutu Killian, tu ne trouves pas ?_ demanda Elsa à Emma qui n'écoutait pas du tout son amie.

 _\- Hein ?_ j'ai pas écouté excuse moi

 _\- Je disais que je trouvais Killian mignon_

 _\- Ah bah tente écoute, mais fais attention c'est le type de mec à faire pleurer les filles et je n'ai pas tellement envie de me battre !_ dit Emma avec un grand sourire

A la fin de la période d'échauffement, Ruby mis en place une situation de match. Les plaquages se succédèrent mais Emma n'était pas plus impliquée dans le match que dans l'entrainement précédent.

 _\- EMMA !_ cria Elsa

 _\- Outch.._

Le bruit sourd de l'impact entre Killian et Emma fut court et grave. Elle était allongée sur le terrain, sans mouvement, elle avait perdu connaissance. Le choc avait été si violent, que lorsqu'elle retombât au sol, sa tête le percuta de plein fouet.

 _\- Appelez le gardien et l'infirmière ! Il me faut une serviette ou un blouson et un pull, aller bougez vos culs !_ lança rapidement Ruby

 _\- Ruby, je reste contre Emma,_ dit Elsa les yeux larmoyant.

 _\- Elsa, ça va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, Mary Margaret a travaillé longtemps à l'hôpital, elle sait quoi faire !_ dit Ruby avec un ton rassurant, _C'est ma meilleure amie alors fais-moi confiance._

Le gardien, David, et Mary Margaret arrivèrent en courant avec une civière.

 _\- David aide moi à la mettre doucement en conservant l'alignement de son corps avec sa tête,_ dit Mary

 _\- Ça marche, aller un, deux, trois !_ répliqua ce dernier

Emma était maintenant installée dans la civière. Killian lui était encore bien sonné, la jeune femme était bien musclée et il devait assumer un bon choc physique.

 _\- Elsa, appelle Régina pour lui dire qu'Emma va à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'elle sera contente que tu l'avertisses,_ conseilla Ruby, Elsa obéissait immédiatement mais tombât sur la messagerie de la brune.

 _\- Merde, elle est sur messagerie, je lui envoie un texto ! mais j'accompagne Emma, je ne l'a laisserai jamais seule !_ Elsa était paniqué, à chaque fois qu'Emma se blessait, elle ne le faisait pas à moitié, alors ici en Staps, la blessure ne pouvait qu'être inquiétante.

 _Bonjour Régina, il s'agit d'Emma. Elle vient de perdre connaissance après un choc violent en rugby._

 _Elle est confié à Mary Margaret notre infirmière. Je serais près d'elle mais je préfère vous avertir au cas où._

 _Elsa._

 _OOooOOooOOooOO_

Elsa était à côté d'Emma lorsqu'elle fut trouvée par Mary lui apportant un sandwich.

 _\- Vous êtes proche avec Emma ?_

 _\- Oui très, on veille l'une sur l'autre depuis des années,_ avoua Elsa les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Oh mais ne pleure pas, tout va bien ! Elle respire, le médecin l'a examiné, tu n'as pas à t'en faire._ Mary pris alors Elsa dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

 _\- Je te dérange Mary ?_ demanda David.

 _\- Non non du tout, tu peux venir avec nous_

 _\- Je vais me chercher mon repas et j'arrive !_

 _\- Vous êtes ensemble ?_ demanda Elsa tout d'un coup remise de ses émotions

 _\- Non du tout._. Mary semblait alors gênée

 _\- Il te plait alors ?_

 _\- Oui .. tu es une vraie fouine_

 _\- Non mais vu comme il te regarde c'est surprenant que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble._

Le bruit de talon venant à la hâte se fit entendre de plus en plus. Elsa se leva afin d'accueillir Régina.

 _\- Régina, ne t'inquiète pas elle.._

Elsa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Régina l'a pris dans ses bras afin de lui remercier.

 _\- Merci Elsa d'avoir veillée sur elle, tu ne sais pas à quelle point je te remercie,_ chuchota Régina dans l'oreille de la blonde.

 _\- De.. de rien, c'est normal, c'est comme ainsi dire ma sœur !_

Régina alla dans la chambre où Emma était toujours allongée.

 _\- Elle est dans le coma ?_

 _\- Du tout Régina, le médecin l'a examinée, elle s'est réveillée quand il était là mais maintenant, elle se repose,_ répondit Mary. _Comment se fait-il que tu sois là et que tu te préoccupes autant d'une élève ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état !_

 _\- Dis donc Mademoiselle Blanchard, vous êtes bien curieuse à propos de mes faits et gestes ! Emma s'occupe de mon fils, c'est donc normal que j'aille la voir pour savoir quand elle peut reprendre du service !_ Régina avait repris son air hautain, elle fusillait Mary du regard qui se mit alors à baisser les yeux.

 _\- Hé Régina ça va !_ _Tu n'as pas à mal parler à Mary, elle n'y est absolument pour rien !_

 _\- Et voilà le prince charmant qui arrive à la rescousse de sa belle.. Mettez-vous ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse !_ Régina ne sut pas ce qui lui prit de dire de telle chose.

 _\- DEHORS !_ Elsa n'en pouvait plus de cette mauvaise ambiance, elle cria sur tout le monde afin qu'il s'en aille tous pour laisser Emma tranquille.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Régina était restée à l'hôpital de l'autre côté du mur, elle s'inquiétait bizarrement pour Emma. Il est vrai qu'elles s'étaient énormément rapprocher ces derniers temps, au point de fêter Noël ensemble et d'avoir leur premier rapport. Une vague d'inquiétude la pris, et si Emma avait oublié cette relation ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient en couple ? Est-ce qu'elle serait en train de tomber amoureuse de la belle blonde avec qui elle se sentait si bien ?

 _\- Régina ?_ la voix douce et timide d'Elsa coupa les pensées de la brune.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Emma s'est réveillée et elle te demande_

 _\- J'a.. j'arrive !_ Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Emma l'a demandait. Son cœur s'emballait et pris une grande inspiration avant de passer le pas de la porte.

 _\- Hey, salut Miss Swan,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce et apaisante.

 _\- Salut Mills !_ Emma grimaçait, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

 _\- Alors comment te sens tu ?_ Régina regarda autour d'elle afin de voir ou était Mary et David. _J'ai eu si peur pour toi, ne refais plus jamais ça Swan !_

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait ça exprès ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire figures-toi !_

Régina déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la blessée.

 _\- Comment va Elsa ?_ Cette question piqua la jalousie de la brune qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la question de son amante.

 _\- Elle a eu très peur pour toi, pourquoi tu préfères que ça soit elle qui te tienne la main ?_ Régina lâcha cette phrase tellement de rage qu'elle donna un fou rire à Emma.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'exciter lorsque vous êtes jalouse, Madame Mills !_ Emma sécha ses larmes de joie et se maintint la tête à cause de la douleur. _A chaque fois que je me blesse, je ne me loupe pas et Elsa est toujours là à paniquer, comme si j'allais mourir. C'est pour ça et puis c'est ma sœur de cœur donc n'ait crainte._

 _\- Je.. je ne suis pas jalouse !_

Emma attrapa la veste de la brune et la tira assez fort pour que cette dernière dut se rapprocher si près qu'Emma en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément.

 _\- Emma, on ne peut pas ! Si les « Charmants » débarquent ça va vite se rependre._

 _\- Mais non, Elsa monte la garde ! Viens sur moi Gina', j'ai envie de sentir ton souffle,_ murmura sensuellement la blonde.

 _\- Ouvrez la couette Mademoiselle Swan, je veux être contre vous !_

 _\- Tu ne viens pas si tu es habillée !_ Emma était si sérieuse, si désirable que Régina obtempéra.

Régina eut le malin plaisir de déboutonner sa chemise en soir bordeaux, bouton après bouton. Emma était attentive au moindre de ses gestes. Le regard remplis de désir, elle ouvrit la couette afin que Régina se faufile près d'elle. L'une contre l'autre, Régina pouvait sentir la chaleur de corps de sa blonde et après plusieurs sourires coquins, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Emma rendit le baiser, et passa sa langue dans la bouche de Régina. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sentir la douceur de la langue de sa compagne qui lui avait manqué depuis les fêtes.

 _\- Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai très envie de toi mais je t'avoue que seule ta présence me réconforte. Mais je suis crevée et que je souhaite que tu restes dormir près de moi._

 _\- Emma, Mary pourrait venir voir même Le Directeur s'il veut faire une vérification._

 _\- Gina' j'ai besoin de ta présence !_

 _\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser,_ confia-t-elle après avoir échangé un tendre baiser avec sa blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

 _\- Elsa ?_ demanda Mary

 _\- Oh, tu n'es pas rentrée ?_ Elsa écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'infirmière.

 _\- Régina et Emma sont ensemble ?_

 _\- Ensemble, je ne sais pas,_ avoua-t-elle, _mais elle se fréquente et je les soupçonne d'être amoureuse l'une de l'autre._

 _\- Tu sais qu'elles n'ont pas le droit !_ dit froidement la petite brune

 _\- Je sais Mary, mais s'il te plait ne dis rien, c'est vraiment un amour sincère j'en suis sûre !_

 _\- Et tu veux que je garde ce secret ? Tu te fiches de moi !_

 _\- Mary, si tu oses le dire, je peux t'assurer que tu auras à faire à moi !_

* * *

 **Aller, je vous laisse mijoter sur la réaction négative de Mary, va-t-elle tout balancer ? ;)**

 **A très vite ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Une page se tourne

**Bonjour à tous, vous m'avez bien fit rire à vouloir que Mary se taise et qu'elle gâche pas tout. Bien sure vous vous doutez que si tout est rose ce n'est pas drôle et l'histoire se terminera assez vite.  
**

 **Je pense que ce chapitre va vous menez en haleine, à vous de me le confirmer! ;)**

 **N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Here we go :)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une page se tourne

Régina se leva très tôt, elle aimait être près de sa compagne mais il était vrai que la situation était très risquée. Elle s'extirpa du lit, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma qui sourit au toucher de la brune. Une fois la porte fermée, elle souffla les joues rouges d'appréhension.

« - _Vous savez que vous êtes en tort ?!_ Régina écarquilla les yeux, elle reconnaissait la voix de Mary juste derrière elle.

 _\- Je vous en pose des questions ?_ dit sèchement le professeur.

 _\- Régina, c'est une élève elle._.

 _\- Mary ! Emma à vingt-cinq ans, on se connait à l'extérieur de la fac, je ne vois donc pas le problème, ce n'est pas une L1 mais une M1 ! Alors maintenant lâche moi !_ Régina était de nouveau la femme autoritaire, hautaine et très exigeante face à l'infirmière.

Elsa apparut et mis fin à cette dispute.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Emma sortit sa tête de la porte.

 _\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit Elsa fusillant du regard les deux brunes pour qu'elles n'interviennent pas.

 _\- Tu te sens assez prête pour retourner en cours ?_ demanda Mary

 _\- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux ! et puis j'ai passé une bonne nuit donc je suis bien remise de mon choc,_ Emma fit alors un clin d'œil pas très discret, elle avait entendue toute la conversation entre les deux brunes.

Régina lui fit un baiser sur la joue, histoire de faire enragé un peu plus l'infirmière. Emma se remit dans sa chambre pour se changer avec les affaires que lui avait apportées.

Emma commençait à se changer, elle était vêtue d'un boxer rouge en dentelle assortie à son soutien-gorge lorsqu'elle sentie une chaleur l'envahir, des baisers déposés dans son cou, l'a fit rougir.

 _\- Mmh tu sais que j'adore quand tu me fais des baisers comme ça !_ dit Emma

 _\- Je sais, je te connais par cœur,_ Emma écarquilla les yeux se retourna et lui mis une gifle monumentale.

Neal était là, planté dans la chambre devant la belle blonde.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire ici !_ hurla-t-elle.

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je te laisse, alors que tu craques sous mes baisers…_

 _\- Mais N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi surtout,_ Emma rentrait dans une colère noire.

 _\- Ah et tu attendais que ça soit qui ?_ demanda curieusement Neal

 _\- A Rrr._. _pas à toi en tout cas !_ Emma rougit alors..

 _\- Peu importe !_ _Maintenant que je sais que mes baisers te font toujours craquer._

Neal s'approcha alors un peu plus d'Emma qui recula. Une fois contre le mur, Emma n'avait plus de possibilité pour fuir. Neal mis ses mains sur se hanches nues. Il l'oppressait, la terrifiait.

 _\- Non, Neal lâche moi immédiatement!_

 _\- Arrête de te défiler !_

 _\- Non mais tu délires ! On est plus ensemble et tu me fais peur lâche moi !_ Emma hurlait, elle pleurait, son ex copain l'agressait littéralement.

Neal embrassait le cou de la jeune femme qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Régina qui passait pour voir son, amante vu la scène, horrifié elle voulait intervenir mais il y aurait pu avec des amalgames : effectivement qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait le professeur de physiologie à l'infirmerie dans la chambre de son étudiante. Elle tournât les talons et parti en courant les larmes aux yeux.

David arriva en furie, pris Neal par le col et le balança ce dernier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 _\- Emma, tu vas bien ?_ demanda le gardien, l'air préoccupé, il lui mit le drap afin de cacher sa nudité.

Neal se releva et voulu frapper David mais celui-ci se releva plus vite et voyant la terreur dans les yeux d'Emma, qu'il plaque leur agresseur contre le mur.

 _\- David calme toi,_ Mary venait de rentrer précipitamment accompagnée de Régina et d'Elsa.

 _\- Mary, pousses toi je vais l'aligner !_ dit alors David

Emma qui était toujours dans son coin, pleurait la tête dans les mains.

 _\- Emma, respire tout va bien, je suis là,_ chuchota Régina au creux de l'oreille de sa blonde

 _\- El.. Elsa, je veux Elsa,_ dit alors Emma ce qui peina la brune qui lui baisa tendrement le front.

Régina alla prévenir Elsa qu'Emma la quémandait, les larmes aux yeux elle quitta la pièce. David avait céder à sa colère et avait frappé Neal qui partit en courant.

 _\- Régina ?_ intervint Mary, _David m'a dit que tu avais accouru le chercher quand tu avais vu la scène._

 _\- Eh bien oui, je sais Mary que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir cette relation avec Emma. C'est mon élève après tout et si je ne peux pas intervenir auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle n'est pas bien, alors pourquoi suis-je avec elle ?_

Régina était en pleure, Mary s'assit à ses côtés afin de la réconforter.

 _\- Tu sais, je n'aurais rien dit à propos de votre relation, j'apprécie Emma c'est quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- Tu as vu elle préfère même que ça soit Elsa qui la réconforte, eh bien qu'elle reste ensemble après tout !_ Régina dégagea alors une rage, elle avait tellement mal au fond d'elle-même.

 _\- Régina, est-_ ce que tu l'aimes ? _demanda David qui intervint dans la discussion_

 _\- Peu importe que je l'aime ou pas, je ne peux pas être avec elle, elle me repousse, alors autant en arrêter là !_ rétorqua la brune en séchant ses larmes.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Non c'est fini !_

Régina parti alors pour finir en larme dans sa voiture mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle devait aller chercher son fils à l'école.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Elsa prit Emma dans ses bras, ces deux sœurs de cœur ne voulaient qu'être ensemble à ce moment-là. Comme depuis l'enfance, au moindre gros souci, elles se refugiaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _\- Ça va mieux nounou ?_ demanda Elsa d'une voix douce et réconfortante

 _\- J'ai eu si peur, je ne pensais que c'était Gina qui m'embrassait dans le coup, je me laissais faire et puis sa voix me mit face à la réalité._ Emma fondit en larme, la tension ce détendaient depuis qu'elle était dans les bras de son amie.

Mary rentra dans la pièce et vit les deux blondes enlacées, Elsa caressait les cheveux d'Emma pour que cette dernière se calme.

 _\- Emma, je dois te dire que Régina est partie,_ murmura la petite brune

 _\- Oh.. Oooh non, il.. il fallait la garder !_ Emma se remit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Elle se sentait mieux quand sa compagne était pas très loin d'elle.

 _\- Je dois aussi te dire, qu'elle ne souhaite plus que vous vous voyez en dehors des cours._. Mary se fit fusillée du regard par Elsa.

 _\- De toute manière vous vouliez qu'on ne soit pas ensemble ! J'ai tout entendu si vous vous voulez savoir, vous n'aimez pas Régina et vous vous vouliez même nous dénoncez alors que vous devriez vous occupez de votre cul !_

Emma était dans une colère noire, comme si elle venait d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'habilla en quelques secondes, pris ses affaires et parti en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elsa et Mary s'expliquèrent, la blonde était très protectrice envers Emma, elle savait sortir ses griffes quand il le fallait. L'infirmière tente de s'excuser et lui raconta tous les propos du professeur.

 _\- Non mais elle ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, qu'elles soient dans une relation élève-professeur d'accord c'est compliqué mais elles sont faites pour être ensemble Mary, je te l'assure !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour y remédier ?_ demanda alors Mary qui s'impliqua dans l'histoire.

OOooOOooOOooOO

 _\- Il ne t'a pas raté le gardien, dis-moi !_

 _\- Tais-toi Killian, et s'il te plaît apporte-moi de la glace !_

 _\- Eh ! parles mieux sinon moi aussi je vais t'en mettre une ! qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'agresser Swan ?_

 _\- Je l'aime et ça m'énerve qu'elle me résiste, elle a changé depuis la fin de sa licence et encore plus maintenant !_

 _\- Je la vois tous les jours et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est seule ! Elle passe sa vie à la fac, avec Elsa et la prof de psycho, et sinon elle s'occupe du fils de Mills. Elle ne voit personne Neal !_

 _\- Tu es si aveugle ou tu as des vues sur elle ?_ demanda Neal énervé

 _\- Emma ? non c'est ton ex.._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon ex !_ rétorqua-t-il

 _\- Neal, vous n'êtes plus ensemble fais toi une raison !_ insista l'étudiant

 _\- En fait tu veux te la faire ?!_

 _\- Arrête de délira garçon ! J'ai des vues sur sa potes Elsa et puis Emma ça se voit qu'elle a des vues sur les nanas, tu as vu sa façon d'être ?_ dit Killian, un sourire narquois

 _\- Lesbienne ? Mais oui c'est ça Killian ! Elle couche avec sa prof ! Je vais la faire tomber et elle reviendra dans mes bras ! T'es un génie !_ s'enthousiasma Neal

 _\- Oh oh j'y suis pour rien ce sont tes délires qui t'ont donné ces explications !_

Killian prit peur de la réaction de son ami, il l'aimait bien mais Killian était un homme de valeur et s'attaquer d'une telle manière contre une femme et contre un couple de femme, il ne le tolérait pas.


	12. Chapter 12: une échappé belle

**Bonjour à tous, alors comment vous dire que des reviews me font plaisir et me faire "disputer" m'a bien fait rire!** _  
_

 **Ne vous inquiété pas Emma et Régina vivent leur histoire et non la vie n'est pas facile même dans la fic ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Here we go ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Une échappé belle

 _\- Comment va Emma ?_ demanda Ruby à Elsa.

 _\- Oh bonjour Ruby, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, Emma va mieux, elle se repose mais elle pleure Régina et vu qu'on a court avec tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer,_ Elsa baissa la tête les yeux larmoyant. Elle était fatiguée, elle ne cessait de veiller sur Emma chaque nuit étant donné qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

 _\- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là, bon je suis ta prof mais aussi la copine de Belle !_

Sur ces conseils, Elsa raconta ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. Ruby était choqué et compris pourquoi Régina semblait si renfermé ces derniers temps.

 _\- Madame, puis-je vous demander un conseil,_ Régina leva la tête, elle avait reconnu la voix de son ex compagne.

 _\- Je vous écoute !_

Emma attendit que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour s'approcher et lui parler.

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu dit à Mary, que c'était fini entre nous ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est le cas Mademoiselle Swan,_ répondit froidement le professeur.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'envisager quelque chose avec toi et ton agression me l'a prouvé, si j'étais intervenue, j'aurais mis ma carrière en péril !_

 _\- J'ai de mauvais résultats en physio,_ avoua Emma qui changea de sujet

 _\- Je sais ! qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu m'aides !_

 _\- Et moi je ne veux pas !_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, Emma arriva à voir le désir de la brune. Elle s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de son professeur.

 _\- Arrête de nier le fait que je te plais !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu as appelé Elsa quand je suis venue te réconforter ?_

Emma ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réponse, elle savait Régina jalouse mais pas à ce point.

 _\- Gina'.. Je t'ai expliqué pour mon passé et Neal fait partie de mon passé et Elsa est ma sœur de cœur c'est comme ça…_

 _\- Je ne suis pas censée être ta.._ Régina s'arrêta dans sa lancer, il était vrai qu'elles se fréquentaient pas elles n'avaient en aucun cas officialisé leur relation.

 _\- Gina',_ reprit la blonde, _j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides et sache que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état pathétique !_

Régina se leva les larmes aux yeux, elle prit le visage de la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en voulaient d'avoir été aussi loin après ce qu'il c'était passé entre elles deux et avec Neal.

La blonde mis ses mains autour du bassin de son professeur, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs émotions, tensions, sentiments nouvellement apparut semblaient voyager dans ce mince espace qui les séparaient. Régina laissa échapper une larme qu'Emma s'empressa d'essuyer. La main sur sa joue et sa nuque, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder au désir qui l'envahissait.

Régina n'en pouvait plus, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son étudiante. Les larmes coulèrent d'avantage pour Régina.

 _\- J'ai vu toute la scène, quand Neal t'agressait, j'ai tout vu mais je suis partie en courant.._

 _\- Je sais Mary à tout raconter à Elsa qui me l'a expliquée, tu es partie cherchée David pour qu'il vienne me secourir, tu as bien fait !_

Régina fut surprise de la réaction si mature de la blonde, ce qui lui plut et l'embrassa alors avidement. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec délicatesse, leur langue se touchaient, se caressaient, la passion était de mise. Régina plaqua la blonde contre le tableau mais Emma qui était tout de même tonique musculairement, elle souleva sa compagne et l'assis sur le bureau.

 _\- Attend, tit' bouille ! Il y a .. aie.. Mes stylos !_

 _\- Excuses moi, enlèves-les, j'aime cette position !_ Emma avait repris du poil de la bête et voyant sa brune dans un tel état, elle décida d'en profiter au maximum.

Emma se mis entre les jambes écartées de son professeur, les mains sur le visage de Régina, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Régina gémit lorsqu'elle ressenti l'association de désir et la langue de la femme qu'elle embrassait.

Les mains baladeuses de la blonde retroussèrent la jupe de son professeur afin de toucher ses fesses nues. La brune enleva alors la veste rouge en cuir qui lui allait si bien et fit de même avec son débardeur blanc. L'étudiante avait mis sa brassière de sport, sa tête plongé dans le cou de la brune elle senti les dents de sa partenaire exciter ses tétons. Un souffle grave se fit entendre à l'oreille de Régina. Emma sentait qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour descendre plus bas.

Emma baisa chaque partielle du corps de Régina et passa sa tête entre ces jambes qu'elle aimait tant. L'humidité qui se dégageait de sa partenaire l'a fit sourire. La langue d'Emma passa du bas en haut, provoquant un râle de plaisir de la part de la brune. Elle continua alors doucement, jouant de temps à autre avec le clitoris gonfler d'excitation. La brune assise sur son bureau, passa sa main dans la chevelure de la blonde et appuya légèrement pour lui faire comprendre d'aller plus vite, elle voulait du plaisir, elle voulait jouir. Emma accéléra alors le jeu de langue de bas en haut puis de gauche à droite. Elle mis son doigt à l'entrée du sexe de la brune qui balança alors son bassin afin qu'il s'enfonce à l'intérieur.

 _\- Tu es très gourmande aujourd'hui tit' cœur !_ dit alors Emma les yeux pleins de malice.

 _\- Tu m'excites beaucoup trop, c'est de ta faute !_ gloussa régina entre deux gémissements

Emma mis alors un doigt en Régina puis deux, elle continuait de la lécher et commença de lent va et vient. Elle accéléra bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements plus prononcé.

 _\- Em' ! Ouiii !_ Régina explosa dans un magnifique orgasme.

Les joues rougies, le souffle haletant, elle se redressa et vu Emma sortir sa tête le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Tu m'avais appelée ?_ demanda l'air innocent

Régina l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa amoureusement, un baiser qu'elles n'avaient jamais partagé auparavant. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour se regarder, un sentiment venait de naître.

 _\- Je veux être avec toi, avoua Régina_

 _\- Je t'.._

 _\- Régina, oh.. excusez-moi !_

Les filles furent surprises de voir débarquer comme ça le gardien. Elles se séparèrent rapidement et rappela David.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Régina fusillant du regard le jeune homme qui avait interrompit le merveilleux moment qu'elle passait avec son amante.

 _\- Il faut venir voir Mary, Elsa, elles ont des choses à vous dire !_

OOooOOooOOooOO

Ils accoururent alors à l'infirmerie, Emma enlaça Elsa en lui murmurant que tout allait bien.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Régina afin d'éviter de montrer sa jalousie.

 _\- Killian est venu me prévenir que Neal préparait un sale coup !_ _répondit Elsa_

 _\- - Quoi ? Encore lui ? Mais je vais me le faire !_ s'écria Régina

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire ?_ demanda Emma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune

 _\- Il veut faire plonger Régina, parce que vous êtes ensemble,_ répondit Killian qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. _Swan, je t'apprécie, Neal est un pote mais je ne tolère pas son attitude envers toi et envers ton couple !_

 _\- Euh.. oui merci Killian mais tu sais avec R.._ commença Emma

 _\- On est heureuse ensemble et je te remercie de ta loyauté Killian,_ dit alors Régina, croisant ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?_ demanda Elsa

 _\- J'aimerais lui envoyer la tête dans le mur !_ murmura David

 _\- Non ce n'est pas la solution, par contre il faut que vous soyez discrètes les filles. Je vois que ce n'est pas une amourette d'élève-professeur, je suis de votre côté,_ avoua alors Mary

OOooOOooOOooOO

Emma avait repris sa place auprès d'Henry tous les jours pour l'aider dans ses cours et Emma profitait de Régina qui l'aida à travailler ses lacunes.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse maman !_

 _\- Tu crois ?_ demanda Régina

 _\- Oui, je t'ai vu sourire mais je ne t'ai jamais avoir des étoiles dans les yeux,_ répliqua gentiment Henry. _C'est depuis que tu es amoureuse d'Emma ?_

 _\- Oh.. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse d'Emma, mais dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu sais que je fréquente Emma ?_

 _\- A Noël, avec Belle et Elsa, on avait planifié la mission tourterelle,_ avoua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

 _\- C'était donc ça ces messes basses ?!_

 _\- Oui.. t'es pas fâchée maman ?_

 _\- Non mon cœur, pas le moins du monde,_ rassura Régina, _ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'Emma rentre dans la famille ?_ demanda discrètement la brune

 _\- Non je la trouve cool et puis comme ça, j'aurais aussi tata Elsa et Belle !_ s'enthousiasma Henry

Régina rougit alors en s'imaginant Emma vivant dans sa maison, avec Elsa qui viendrait de temps en temps avec surement Killian. Elle avait très bien compris que si Killian avait dénoncé Neal c'était pour montrer sa maturité, sa loyauté et qu'il était digne de confiance afin de plaire à Elsa.


	13. Chapter 13: une soirée entre nana

**Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse du retard mais avoir des idées c'est bien, mais quand l'inspiration bloque l'écriture, eh bien je cale.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews ça m'encourage vraiment, vous êtes adorable !**

 **Here we go :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Une soirée entre nana

« - _Aller aller, on se bouge ! Donnez tout c'est bientôt fini,_ s'écria Ruby

 _\- Salut toi, tu t'es levée tôt ce matin !_ chuchota Belle en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

 _\- Bonjour chérie, oui vu qu'on ne se fait plus des séances de sport, j'ai besoin de me dépenser !_

 _\- Ah, parce qu'on ne fait pas assez de sport ?_ rétorqua Belle faisant mine de bouder

 _\- Si, mais même si j'adore faire ce genre de sport avec toi, un bon footing me permet de garder de l'endurance pour notre sport !_

Ruby lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partie en courant rejoindre ses élèves afin de faire un bilan de séance et de mettre fin à son cours.

 _\- Bah alors, on commence à assumer son couple ?_ demanda Emma

 _\- bien oui, Ruby est du genre démonstratif et ne sait tenir sa langue donc plutôt qu'il y ai des rumeurs, je préfère assumer ma relation,_ dit alors Belle, les étincelles pleins les yeux.

 _\- He les filles, ça ne vous tente une petite soirée entre fille, ce soir ?_ proposa Ruby en revenant.

 _\- Oh oui aller Emma,_ Elsa insista auprès d'Emma qui n'était franchement pas très motivée.

 _\- Huuumm, je ne sais pas, je dois voir Régina ce soir normalement.._

 _\- Elle n'a qu'à venir !_ s'écria joyeusement Ruby

 _\- Aller!_ dirent alors en chœur ses deux amies _._

Les filles partirent de changer et leurs deux professeurs roucoulèrent à l'abri du regard, derrière le terrain de sport.

« _Gina', les filles me proposent d'aller dans un bar, faire une petite soirée entre nana »_

Emma n'hésita pas une seconde et envoya le message sans le relire.

« _Eh bien, passe une bonne soirée, je ne t'attends pas du coup, étant donné ton état quand tu as bu »_

Régina était claire et précise.

« _Non tu ne m'attends pas, parce que tu vas venir avec nous »_

 _« Emma, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc ! Je préfère qu'on se voit plus tard »_

Emma mis un certain temps à répondre.

« _Si tu viens, je te promet une nuit torride ! ) »_

Régina qui préparait son prochain cours, eu un moment d'absence en lisant le message de sa compagne. Une violente boule chaude se dissipa dans son corps.

« _Je reste quelques heures pas plus, après tu me laisse gérer notre nuit torride, est-ce que ça te convient ? »_

 _« Ouiiiii ! »_

Emma paraissait rajeunir de quelques années, une vague d'inquiétude l'envahissait, qu'est-ce que préparait Régina ?

OOooOOooOOooOO

Les filles s'étaient rejoint vers 20 :00 à un bar dans le centre-ville, le Granny's.

« - _Aaaah, on ne t'attendait plus,_ dit Belle à Elsa, _il ne manque plus que Régina et on sera au complet._

 _\- Désolée, j'étais.. occupée !_ avoua Elsa les joues rouges. _Régina n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait maintenant, je n'ai pas de nouvelle mais on va dire que je lui fais confiance !_

 _«Je viens de confier Henry à Mary et David, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix._

 _Je suis là dans sept minutes._

 _Je t'embrasse tit' bouille »_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?_ demanda Ruby suspicieuse

 _\- Régina arrive dans cinq minutes_

 _\- Tout s'explique !_ commenta alors le professeur de sport, se doutant que le message était plus qu'un message indicatif.

Belle et Elsa partirent commander des pintes de bière au bar _._

 _\- Bah alors tu étais occupé avec qui ?_ demanda Belle curieusement à la blonde

 _\- Personne voyons._.

 _\- Tu n'en as même pas parlé à Emma ?_ s'inquiéta Belle

 _\- Si bien sûre, on vit ensemble donc elle sait tout !_ Elsa prit les bières laissant perplexe la brune.

 _\- Alors avec Régina, ça va mieux ?_ chuchota Ruby

 _\- Eh bien ça va, tu sais lorsque je me suis faite agresser, j'ai eu peur lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rompre !_ avoua le plus sérieusement Emma

 _\- Je veux bien le croire, si Belle me quitte je pense que je m'effondrerai_

 _\- Tu l'aimes ?_

 _\- Et toi ? rétorqua Ruby_

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ menti Emma, elle n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments.

 _\- Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ?_ taquina Elsa

 _\- On parlait de.._

 _\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles_ , interrompit Régina qui venait d'arrivée

 _\- Salut_ , répondit Ruby avec un clin d'œil.

 _\- Ca y est on va enfin pouvoir débuter la soirée,_ s'extasia Belle

 _\- Bonjour toi,_ murmura Régina face à Emma

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait d'Henry ?_ demanda Elsa

 _\- Je l'ai laissé à Mary, elle le garde pour la nuit du coup,_ répondit Régina en faisant un léger glissement de pied contre la jambe de sa blonde.

 _\- Ah sympa !_ fit Ruby avec clin d'œil à Emma.

 _\- Et.. et sinon Elsa tu étais où tout à l'heure ?_ redemanda Belle devant tout le monde

 _\- Oh euh, pourquoi moi sérieux ?_ dit telle d'un air plaintif

 _\- Parce qu'on veut toutes savoir, même si je viens d'arriver, ça m'intéresse !_

 _\- Killian.._

 _\- Quoi Killian ?_ Ruby écarquilla ses yeux _._

 _\- Eh bien, on se fréquente, il est sympa, intelligent, drôle.._

 _\- Et surtout super mignon_ , la taquina Emma.

Régina senti sa jalousie l'envahir lorsqu'elle entendit l'exaltation de son amante mais celle-ci se calma rapidement en sentant la chaleur de la jambe de sa douce contre elle.

Au fil de la soirée, le petit couple jouait avec leurs jambes, leurs pieds. Elles rigolèrent toute la soirée, les bières défilant, elles finirent par tomber sur le jeu chiche, action, vérité.

 _\- Qui a été ton meilleur coup ?_ demanda Elsa à Régina

 _\- Ahahah! Je ne te le dirais pas ! répondit-elle_

 _\- Aller,_ dirent en chœur Belle et Ruby, sous les yeux baissés d'Emma

Régina monta alors son pied un peu plus haut, en toute discrétion, comme depuis le début. Elle plaça alors son pied déchaussé dans l'entre jambe d'Emma. Cette dernière sursauta.

 _\- Je ne le dirais pas, mais en tout cas vous pouvez savoir que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec cette personne,_ avoua finalement la brune.

 _\- C'est mignon,_ rétorqua alors Elsa qui avait compris le sous-entendu.

 _\- Comment vous vous êtes dit que vous étiez tombées amoureuse l'une de l'autre ?_ demanda Emma, en glissant lentement son pied le long de la cuisse de Régina. Celle-ci habillée d'une jupe laissait le libre accès à sa partenaire qui ne se laissa pas prier. Elle continua à s'immiscer une fois de plus, un peu plus. Régina rougissait de désir, elle ne voulait qu'une chose dégager d'un coup de bras tout ce qui peut se trouver sur la table, prendre sa chérie et l'allonger afin de lui faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

 _\- Je l'ai su la première fois que je l'ai embrassé,_ annonça directement Ruby.

\- Belle acquiesça, les yeux pétillants et embrassa sa compagne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bar fermait, il fallait partir. Les jeunes femmes quittèrent le restaurant, Belle et Ruby s'en allèrent ensemble main dans la main, Elsa se fit déposer par Emma et Régina.

 _\- A plus tard nounou_ , dit Emma à Elsa qui descendaient

 _\- Bonne nuit les filles, éclatez-vous !_ s'écria Elsa radieuse.

La porte de la voiture claqua et Régina n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle se pencha vers sa blonde et l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs lèvres étaient sellées, Emma répondait bien volontiers au baiser de sa femme. La main de Régina se balada sur la cuisse de la blonde, montant de plus en plus vers son entrejambe. Emma lâcha un gémissement d'excitation, mordit alors la lèvre inférieur de la conductrice, les yeux toujours fermées pour ressentir la plus petite des sensations.

Mmmh Gina', on rentre j'en peux plus et si tu veux le faire dans la voiture ça ne me dérange pas mais dans une autre rue alors ! dit Emma avec une voix des plus sensuelle.

Régina se replaça dans son fauteuil, secoua la tête qui était partie déjà dans un autre univers celui de désir, de paix, de bien-être avec Emma.

La voiture me tente bien chérie mais là j'ai prévue quelque chose ce soir ! _rétorqua Régina_

 _\- Ah.. oui c'est vrai ça, j'avais oublié.._

 _\- Eh bien pas moi et j'ai très envie de toi, je suis d'ailleurs heureuse comme jamais avec toi !_ murmura Régina dans l'oreille de la blonde, en serrant le frein à main de la voiture.


	14. Chapter 14: la surprise

_**Bonjour à tous, entre le tennis à la télé, plage (eh oui j'habite à côté de la mer), les potes.. Comment vous dire qu'écrire devient compliqué! Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Voici le 14ème chapitre, merci encore à vos reviews et vos mails encourageant ça me touche énormément!**  
_

 _ **Les personnes qui lisent la fic sans avoir de pseudo, n'hésitait pas non plus de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

 _ **Je publierais le 15 surement dimanche et la semaine prochaine ça risque d'être un peu compliqué car je serais en stage mais bon rien n'est impossible!**_

 _ **Here we go ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Régina sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière de se blonde.

 _\- Je vous en prie Mademoiselle Swan !_ dit-elle, le plus élégamment possible.

Son sourire ravageur fit rougir Emma. La brune lui prit la main pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Vêtue de son tailleur gris avec une magnifique chemise en soie blanche, Emma ne pouvait que contempler les jambes finies mais musclées de Régina. La blonde se leva. Régina ferma la porte de la voiture et prit Emma dans ses bras ses mains sur les hanches, elle attira sa compagne contre elle. Elles échangèrent un magnifique sourire, plongeant leur regard l'une et l'autre se rapprochèrent. Emma plaça ses bras autour de sa séductrice, puis glissa légèrement ses avant-bras afin de mettre ses mains sur la nuque et mâchoire de cette dernière.

 _\- Madame Mills, vous avez un charme fou.._ murmura Emma, tout en gardant son regard dans le sien.

Régina ria accompagné de sa douce, elles savouraient ce moment, comme si plus rien ne pouvait les affecter, une sorte de pause dans le temps où les secondes furent des heures et les minutes des jours.

La brune ne put résister à la tentation de goûter les lèvres de son amante. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Régina plongea alors délicatement sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, cette dernière qui avait les yeux brulant de passion les ferma en gémissant. La brune mordit le cou de sa partenaire qui pressa un peu plus fort ses doigts sur son dos. Elle s'appuya alors sur la voiture et ramena encore une fois Emma contre elle. Elle passa ses mains douces sous le débardeur mythique. Front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres, elle l'a caressa doucement afin de faire monter au plus haut point l'excitation de sa blonde. Emma se laissait faire, elle aimait cette situation, mais seulement avec Régina. A chaque baiser que déposait son amante, elle tremblait comme si c'était le premier qu'elle recevait. Son cœur sautait d'un battement lorsqu'elle ressentait cette sensation, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait, ses jambes frémissait comme si elle n'allait pas tenir.

 _\- Viens chérie on rentre,_ chuchota Régina en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder l'état d'Emma.

Emma suivit sans rien dire. Main dans la main, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, la maîtresse de maison ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle ne sut se retenir une seconde de plus, elle ferma la porte et plaqua la blonde contre cette dernière. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'embrasser, elle souhaitait la faire attendre jusqu'au dernier moment, faisant alors monter le désir au summum de son intensité.

Elle esquiva chaque tentative de baiser de son amante. Elle mit alors sa main dans la nuque de la blonde pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière, déposa des baisers appuyés le long du cou puis descendant un peu plus, elle lui enleva sa veste en cuir rouge. Sa langue se balada sur les clavicules de sa partenaire jusqu'à son oreille où elle mordit le lobe d'oreille. Elle ressenti le frisson qu'éprouvait Emma sous ses caresse. Ni une ni deux elle l'emmena dans l'escalier en restant toujours contre elle.

Emma ôta la veste de tailleur que portait la brune et baisa son cou, elle prenait l'ascendance sur son professeur, elle souhaitait lui rendre l'appareil. Régina frémissait, et témoignait son excitation par une respiration saccadée. Cette dernière reprit ses esprits et lui enleva son débardeur tout en montant les escaliers. La blonde fit mine de tomber et s'assis.

 _\- Chérie tout va bien ?_ demanda inquiète Régina.

Emma ne répondit pas, pris les mains de sa douce afin de la faire basculer contre elle et sella ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles n'en pouvaient plus, leurs ventres tressaillirent de bonheur lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Une bouffée de chaleur violente les transperça. Emma passa sa main le long de la jambe de Régina qui lui tenait la tête contre sa poitrine. Sa main montait toujours et de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à trouver l'intimité de la brune. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte des collants, ressenti l'humidité qui en provenait. Elle commença à faire de lent et vient le long du sexe de Régina. Cette dernière leva la tête de la blonde et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle souhaitait transmettre son plaisir par l'intensité de son baiser. Emma accéléra avec la simple envie de faire jouir sa compagne qui était au-dessus d'elle. Elle se focalisa sur le clitoris, tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, délicatement puis plus légèrement plus fort.

Régina était transpercée de sensation, de chaleur qui envahissait tout son bas ventre. Elle gémissait sous ses pulsions de plaisir que lui procurait Emma.

 _\- Oh Em'.. oui c'est bon,_ gémissait Régina au creux de son oreille.

Elle ne tenue pas très longtemps son corps se cambra, ses jambes vibrèrent sous la jouissance qui la gagnait. Elles étaient en sueur, le souffle coupé, Régina laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de la blonde. En se relevant, elle l'embrassa lentement, avec tendresse et sensualité, le baiser qui présage que la nuit va être longue.

Elles montèrent, en ouvrant la porte, Emma découvrit la surprise de son amante. Une chambre infiniment romantique, bien qu'elles ne soient ni l'une ni l'autre fleur-bleue. Mais comment ne pas craquer devant cette pièce à lumière tamisée provenant de la cheminée à l'éthanol, des plaids de fourrure mis sur le lit, Régina alluma en surplus une bougie sur la commode de chevet.

La brune rejoignit Emma et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle prit cette dernière pour l'amener sur le lit, dans un dernier baiser, Régina l'allongea.

 _\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, s'il te plait !_

Emma ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit à l'ordre gentiment dit de Régina. La brune chevaucha sa partenaire, prenant alors la bougie, Emma eu un moment d'inquiétude !

 _\- Euh Régina, la surprise j'accepte c'est super mignon mais je ne suis pas masochiste_

 _\- Mais non mon cœur, c'est une bougie massage, ne t'inquiète pas et détend toi,_ dit Régina le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle versa l'huile chaude de la bougie sur le corps dénudé préalablement de sa jeune étudiante.

 _\- Mmh c'est chaud,_ gémissait Emma

 _\- Ça va c'est agréable ?_

 _\- Ca le serait encore plus, si c'était sur le ventre.._

Régina ne répondit pas et se baissa assez pour mordiller le lobe d'oreille de la blonde. La brune la massait adroitement, rendant le massage de plus en plus sensuel. Une fois finie, elle se retira plus en arrière afin de déposer de doux baisers le long du dos chaud d'Emma. Une fois dans le cou, Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle serrait ses poings fermement sur la fourrure qui bordait le haut du lit. Elle sentait le souffle de la brune sur sa peau, son envie débordante de se retourner était contrer par le corps de son amante. La brune lui fit tourner la tête afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Les deux corps mouvaient en même temps, comme s'il y avait un lien qui les reliait. Elle se fit retourner et Régina se plaça entre ses jambes. S'allongeant sur la blonde, elle embrassa tendrement la blonde et commença à masser ses seins, pendant qu'Emma déboutonna rapidement la chemise en soie blanche.

Les deux langues commencèrent un fabuleux ballet, la tension monta encore d'un cran, Régina mis les mains de la blonde au-dessus de sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à son tour de s'occuper d'elle.

 _\- Enlève ta jupe d'abord, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne,_ murmura Emma

Régina se mit alors debout toujours entre les jambes d'Emma et défit sa jupe gracieusement comme si elle avait l'habitude de cette situation. Emma ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qu'il lui était offert. Une fois remise en place, Régina déboutonna le pantalon de sa complice tout en l'embrassa sensuellement. Le pantalon était enlever, Régina baisa chaque partielle du corps d'Emma et s'attarda sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle embrassa, lécha et mordillait les tétons durcies d'excitation de sa compagne. Emma lâcha un souffle grave tant l'excitation était trop intense depuis le début de la soirée.

Descendant un peu plus bas, elle fit glisser sa langue goulument le long du ventre tendu d'Emma. Elle se cambra sentant cette nouvelle façon de se faire toucher. Entre ses jambes, Régina déposa de doux baisers sur les bords de ses cuisses allant de plus en plus vers son intimité. Emma ondulait son bassin faisant comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Régina pouvait être cruelle mais pas ce soir, elle immisça alors sa langue le long du sexe de la blonde qui souffla de plaisir, de soulagement. Elle continua doucement et titillant de temps à autre plus intensément le clitoris de la blonde, gorgé d'excitation. Elle accéléra lorsqu'Emma mis ses mains dans sa chevelure brune. Le bassin calma son ondulation et son corps se raidit, se cambra et Emma explosa dans un orgasme flamboyant. Le corps une fois détendu, Emma était épuisée, cela faisait depuis le bar qu'elle se retenait. Régina vînt se blottir contre elle, leurs bouches se sellèrent pour partager un baiser profond, doux et soutenu. Fatiguée par cette soirée mouvementée, elles n'eurent pas la force de bouger.

 _\- Emma ?_

 _\- Oui mon cœur ?_

 _\- Je.. je suis heureuse avec toi.._

 _\- Dis-moi ?_ rétorqua Emma

 _\- Oui._.

 _\- Cela veut dire que je suis ton meilleur coup ?_

 _\- Tu ne perds pas le nord !_

 _\- Jamais tu me connais !_

 _\- Je commence effectivement.. et oui chérie tu l'es, tu en doutais ?_

 _\- Non bien sûre que non ! Eh j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles ma chérie,_ avoua Emma

Les jeunes femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre sous des plaids de fourrure.

\- Gina' ? fit alors Emma

Régina ne répondit pas.

\- Je .. Je t'aime ! murmura-t-elle

Régina ne répliqua pas et sourit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Officiel ?

**Bonjour à tous, désolée du retard mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps d'écrire.**

 **Donc voici le 15ème chapitre, vous êtes maintenant plus de 2000 visiteurs dans le monde ! ça me touche beaucoup sachez le!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes reviews!**

 **Here we go !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Au matin, Emma fut réveillé délicatement par les rayons du soleil qui venaient effleurer sa peau encore endormis. Elle glissa son bras le long du reste du lit, en s'apercevant que Régina n'y était plus, elle ouvrit les yeux afin d'observer la pièce. Elle entendit des bruits provenant du couloir, succédé par d'autres plus rapide. Emma se demanda alors ce qu'il se passa dans le couloir même si elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle sauta du lit, et se faufila sous le lit.

 _\- Ça ne va tout de même pas devenir une habitude !_ grommela la blonde

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, elle aperçut alors les pieds délicats de la brune entrer dans la pièce à pas de loup, puis s'arrêter.

 _\- Emma ?_ chuchota la brune se demandant où était passé sa compagne.

 _\- ,_ répondit alors la blonde en sortant du lit.

 _\- Ah ah ah ah ! Mais Emma qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous le lit ?_ demanda alors la maitresse de maison après avoir ri à gorge déployée.

Emma resta quelques secondes à observer sa compagne elle était vêtue, légèrement mais toujours d'une élégance inégalable, avec sa veste en soie bleue serrée au niveau de la taille, ses jambes fines et musclés correctement épilées.

 _\- J'ai entendu deux types de marche et j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait Henry à vrai dire,_ dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

 _\- Aller lève-toi, j'ai fait des pancakes, et Henry est venu se changer, il nous attend en bas !_

Régina se rapprocha de son amante nue, l'encerclant d'un autre peignoir en soie, elle sera le nœud au niveau de sa taille. Cette manière de faire coupa légèrement le souffle de la blonde qui se laissait faire, le regard plongé dans celui de Régina.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de la retenir, ce qui plut à la brune elles s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de se séparer et descendre les escaliers en marbre main dans la main. Les deux femmes eurent alors l'appréhension de faire face ensemble aux réactions d'Henry, elles assumèrent leur fréquentation aux yeux du garçon.

 _\- Emma !_ fit alors Henry avec une voix enthousiaste. Il se leva de table vînt se blottir contre sa complice. _Il reste des pancakes, tu en veux ?_

 _\- Hey gamin ! Oui avec plaisir !_

Régina regardait cette scène si surréaliste, son enfant et son amante s'entendaient déjà à l'époque mais elle semblait heureuse de voir que l'annonce subjective de former une famille ne déplaisait à personne. C'est les yeux pleins de fierté et un sourire aussi charmeur que tendre, que Régina entrepris de faire deux chocolats chaud à la cannelle.

Emma qui n'était pas la grâce incarné englouti les pancakes, avec la même manière de faire qu'Henry.

 _\- Vu votre façon de manger, je peux en déduire que vous aimez mes pancakes !_ dit alors la brune

 _\- Maman, Emma fête Pâques avec nous ?_

Les deux femmes avaient totalement oublié qu'il était en vacance et pas pour n'importe quelle raison, il s'agissait effectivement des vacances de Pâques ce qui induisait le fait de fêter cet évènement. Régina avait pensé, au préalable, d'acheter les fameux chocolats plusieurs formes, mais l'organisation d'une petite fête, ça elle l'avait totalement mis de côté.

 _\- Eh bien, si elle le souhaite, oui pourquoi pas après tout !_

 _\- J'accepte mais si ta mère accepte qu'Elsa et toute la clique débarque aussi, histoire qu'on fête ca tous ensemble !_

 _\- j'accepte alors je veux encore plus que la dernière fois !_ rétorqua Régina, un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux

A cette réplique, Emma et Henry se regardèrent dans une incompréhension totale.

 _\- C'est-à-dire la dernière fois,_ demanda Henry

Régina se rapprocha d'Emma, mis ses mains sur sa taille et déposa une baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Hé, pas devant moi !_ s'écria Henry

 _\- Je viens de comprendre ce que plus voulait dire,_ fit alors Emma

 _\- Tu comprends vite mais il faut te l'expliquer longtemps,_ chuchota Régina,

 _\- J'appelle Elsa et préviendra forcement le reste_

Henry fit alors un câlin à Emma qui faillit renverser son chocolat chaud sur elle et embrassa sa mère avant d'aller dans sa chambre se doucher et s'habiller. Régina commença à faire la vaisselle machinalement tandis qu'Emma contacta sa meilleure amie.

 _\- Allo ?_ une voix grave répondit à la place d'une voix douce, féminine.

 _\- 'est Emma, je peux avoir Elsa s'il vous plait !_

 _\- Eh Emma ça va ? c'est Killian !_

A cette réponse Emma comprit qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, il n'était que 8 :30 après tout.

- _Ça va ! Je peux avoir Elsa ou pas ?_ _insista la blonde_

 _\- Oui oui je te la passe !_

 _\- Allo ? Emma tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui je vais bien, je suis chez Régina ! Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment ça se fait que ça soit Killian qui répond à ton téléphone !_

 _\- Euh.. eh bien.. tu sais.._

 _\- J'ai une proposition à te faire ! C'est Pâques et on vous invite a fêter cet évènement cet après-midi et ce soir !_

 _\- On ? ca y est c'est officiel ?_

 _\- Oh eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir et prévient Belle et Ruby aussi !_

 _\- Oui, je m'en occupe mais tout de même je suis contente que vous aillez fait ce premier pas !_ répondit alors Elsa

 _\- Elsa, commence pas tout n'est pas encore joué, on ne s'est même pas encore dit tout ça et puis.. je.. je ne sais pas si elle m'aime.._

Un long silence se fit entendre.

 _\- Je peux venir avec Killian ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule sans cavalier !_

 _\- Oui tu peux venir !_ répondit alors Emma, heureuse que son amie n'est pas relevé le dernier malaise.

Elles raccrochèrent et Emma rejoignit alors Régina qui avait entendu la conversation mais fit mine de ne rien savoir.

 _\- J'ai envoyé un texto à l'infirmière et son copain, pour qu'ils viennent !_ lança Régina

Emma qui l'encerclait de ses mains, déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

 _\- Ils s'appellent Mary et David, ils m'ont sauvé la vie et ils ont tenté de te réconforter quand je m'étais faite agresser,_ rétorqua gentiment la blonde en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

 _\- Ils ont surtout bien failli, nous faire rompre en nous agressant !_

 _\- Ils ont cru que tu jouais avec moi, étant donné que tu es mon prof' !_

 _\- Eh bien.._

 _\- C'était le cas ?_ demanda timidement Emma _, au début de notre relation est-ce que_ _tu prenais ça à a légère ?_

 _\- Emma, mais comment tu peux penser une histoire pareil ? C'est parce que je ne te témoigne pas tant d'affection sentimental c'est ça ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui divague là !_

 _\- Pour autant c'est bien ce que tu as dit à Elsa !_

 _\- Tu m'as espionnée ?_ Emma écarquilla les yeux, sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

 _\- Tu n'es pas très discrète dans la vie de tous les jours Emma !_ _Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas répondu à ton « je t'aime » que j'en pense pas moins !_

Régina était rentrée dans une colère incontrôlable, le fait qu'Emma remettait en doute leur relation l'a blessait et la provoqué était sa seule défense.

 _\- Tu l'as entendu ? tu ne dormais pas ?_

Régina se retourna pour lui dire que non elle ne dormait pas car elle passe son temps à veillée sur elle. Qu'elle se soucie beaucoup trop d'Emma, qu'elle l'a rend dingue et qu'elle a peur de la perdre donc elle ne veut perdre aucune seconde à ne pas la contempler. Au lieu de ça, elle resta bouche-bée devant la femme qu'elle aimait tant, elle prit la nuque de la blonde et s'empressa de l'embrasser fougueusement. Emma qui souhaitait se retirer ne résista pas très longtemps et renvoya le baiser de sa brune.

 _\- J'ai peur de te perdre,_ avoua à demi-mots la brune. _Je.. Je_

 _\- C'est bon les autres arrivent ? Oups je dérange un peu.._ Henry était rentré précipitamment dans la cuisine, ne laissant le temps à Régina de finir son aveu. Emma compris ce que souhaitait dire son professeur mais elle souhaitait l'entendre à présent.

 _\- Non gamin, tu ne nous déranges pas, viens !_ répondit Emma avant d'embrasser Régina pour la rassurer sur la fait qu'elle avait compris le message donné mais qu'elle attendrait d'être véritablement seule pour en reparler.

OOooOOooOOooOO

 _\- Qui est-ce qu'on attend encore Emma ?_ demanda Belle

 _\- Mary et David, Régina les a appelé il y a dix minutes ils arrivent, apparemment ils étaient assez occupés !_ Emma lança un clin d'œil alors à son amie.

 _\- C'est donc officiel, vous vous affichez ensemble à présent ?_ demanda Ruby à la maitresse de maison.

 _\- Eh bien à l'université, pas encore mais pour ses amies je veux bien faire l'effort !_ répondit Régina

 _\- C'est mignon_ , narguât Ruby

 _\- C'est ça moque toi !_ dit alors sèchement la brune à sa collègue. _Henry, tu ne veux pas aller chercher les chocolats dans le jardin ?_

 _\- Ouiiii !_ s'écria alors son fils prenant alors Emma par la main.

Henry chercha de part et d'autre les chocolats cachés dans le jardin.

 _\- Emma ?_

 _\- Oui gamin ?_

 _\- Tu aimes maman n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oulà c'est une question bien compliqué mais on va dire que oui ! pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'avec Elsa et Belle, on avait créé l'opération tourterelle pour que toi et maman vous tombiez amoureuse et je sais que maman l'est._

 _\- Opération tourterelle ? n'importe quoi hein ?_ fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, _comment tu sais que ta mère est amoureuse de moi !_

 _\- Elle n'a jamais amené quelqu'un au matin lui tenant la main, et puis je la connais !_ avoua Henry.

 _\- Dis donc petits cachotiers, vous parlez de quoi ?_ intervint Elsa

 _\- Je viens de dire à Emma, l'opération tourterelle !_

 _\- Oh.. excuse-moi hein Emma, mais c'était un secret !_

 _\- En parlant de secret, viens avec moi, toi !_ rétorqua Emma qui prit son amie par le bras et l'emmena plus loin afin de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, _parles moi de Killian !_

 _\- Eh bien, depuis le début de l'année, tu sais j'ai flashé sur lui et quand il est venu nous avertir pour Neal, on a bu un verre ensemble après et puis il est si…_

 _\- Barbant ?_

 _\- Non ! Attentionné_

 _\- Tu sais que c'est un homme à femme, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'homme._

 _\- Oui mais il a changé, je te jure !_ dit Elsa faisant mine d'implorer son amie

 _\- Je veux ton bonheur Elsa, tu le sais bien !_ Emma qui n'était pas du tout démonstrative avec les gens en général, Elsa était son exception et lui fit un câlin de soutien. Les deux amies sortirent enfin du monde des célibataire et étaient heureuses l'une pour l'autre.

Lors de la journée, Henry avait ramassé plusieurs kilos de chocolat, qu'il partagea avec grand plaisir avec toute la petite bande.

 _\- Killian, je veux que tu saches que même si tu nous as avertis pour Neal, je ne te fais pas confiance ! Tu es un joli cœur et tu fréquentes Elsa, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal !_

 _\- Emma, tu connais mon passé comme je connais beaucoup du tien, donc laisse-moi te prouver que moi aussi je sais changer !_

 _\- En quoi j'ai changé ?_ questionna Emma qui vit la situation s'inverser.

 _\- Tu étais violente à l'époque, fuyarde devant la moindre marque de responsabilité ou d'affection que quelqu'un avait à ton égard !_ _Maintenant, tu es avec Régina et tu endosses tout ça, je vois même dans tes eux que tu es heureuse ! S'il te plait laisse-moi gérer ma relation avec Elsa, je sens qu'avec elle je peux m'assagir !_ Killian était le plus sérieux du monde, il voulait changer, il voulait trouver sa place dans cette bande fraichement faite.

* * *

 **Hé oui, je vous laisse pour une fois sur une fin de dialogue, ça laisse un peu de suspens pour la suite ;)  
**


End file.
